POOP in a Wine Glass
by infinity unknown
Summary: A comedy about love gone wrong, gone right, gone insane! With much humor and much drama... but you'll have to read it in order to understand the insanity! [YohxAnna] [AnnaxHao] U CHOOSE
1. Default Chapter

**Poop in a Wine Glass**

A comedy about love gone wrong, gone right, gone insane! With much humor and much drama... but you'll have to read it in order to understand the insanity! YohxAnna AnnaxHao U CHOOSE

note: I dont OWN SHAMAN KING. waahhh... hope u still like it..

**CH.1**

PERSONAL NARRATION BY MAIN CHARACTER  
This is my story. This is how it begins, and this is how it goes, and how it ends. Would you like to hear the short version? Well, in that case, I'll tell you. My name is Anna (or that's what people call me) and my entire life evolves around someone by the name of Yoh Asakura. I don't say that by choice...in fact, I wish it had been different. But since the day I was 3 months old, my parents and his parents had decided already that Yoh and I were to be married!

Now, it might have been easier for me if I had NEVER met him, and then got set up on a blind date first. But Yoh and I grew up from diapers to high school stuck together side-by-stinking-side.

And just in case you think that isn't bad? Just take a look at what kind of person Yoh is!

So my life thenYoh  
My life nowYoh  
The only potential life I haveYoh.

And all I can say is that I would rather be given poop in a wine glass rather than have to end up marrying this YOHH!


	2. Chapter 2

**CH. 2**

I sat at my desk and felt my head bobbing up and down. My eyes were beginning to see leaping sheep instead of algebraic numbers. I glanced drowsily at my clock. It was one o'clock AM…time for me to sleep. Leaning back, I stretched my arms out and gave a satisfying yawn as I got up from my desk to go to sleep. Exhausted from a long day's studying, I flopped face first into my soft quilts when I heard the familiar creak of my bedroom door swinging open and my mother, a thickly built, short, little blond woman poked her head in.

"What mom?" I asked without even looking up. If there was one person who refused to knock for anyone, it was my mother AKA the queen of living beings. My mother, Mrs. Kyouyama, was the type who would barge into president's bathroom if she felt like it.

"Get up! Go get Yoh!" my mom's voice commanded.

"WHAT?" I cried as I refused to lift my face from the soft sanctuary of my pillow.

This is just great, my life is the best ever isn't it? It's in the early hours of day and all my mother can say to me is to go get Yoh? I was tired. I was grumpy. And I was NOT in the mood to see Yoh of all people

"I said to go get Yoh! He's at his friend's house!"

"What about Ryo! Send Ryo!" I shouted in my pillow. Luckily, the soft pillow muffled my voice from shrieks into soft moaning pleading.

Ryo is my big brother…Ryo Ayouyama, the most popular guy on our side of the world.

"Ryo is sleeping!" My mother spat back at me.

Oh yes, of course, the KING of living beings was locked in his chamber in deep royal slumber and Cinderella, his beloved sister had to go pick up our little Yoh Asakura.

I flopped around onto my back and gazed up at my mother. I knew her one weak point. Turning my eyes from their usual boredom into spheres of innocence and compassion, I whined with a quivering lip, "Mommy! I'm so tired! Yoh has his own family! He can have his parents bring him home!"

Unfortunately, mother wasn't looking at my infamous puppy face and she sternly repeated herself, but with added force this time, "Go and get Yoh, or your engagement moves up a year."

"Aww dammit!" I groaned, defeated. If there was one thing that my mother was EAGER to do that would mean my deathbed, it was to move Yoh and my engagement UP UP UP…

I snatched a jacket from my closet and quickly yanked it on, threw my hair up into a ponytail, and marched past my mother hoping that by glaring at her, I'll burn a hole through her forehead for using that same stupid threat that worked EVERY single time she used it.

Note to READERS: PLEASE REVIEW.. if u LOVE ITT! well just hope u do..keke


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.3**

I paced myself at a fast speedwalk down to Yoh's friend, Tao Ren's house. Tao Ren was one of the richest kids in town. You couldn't miss his house because it took up just about an entire block or two (that is, if you include the mini golf course). When I reached the gold-plated gates of Tao Ren's house I pressed the button to the telecom. Their butler answered. "Tao's residence? May I ask who you are calling upon?"

"This is Anna! Could you please tell Yoh, Yoh Asakura, to get himself out here before I have to drag him out in a body bag!"

"Yes, ma'am, I shall relay your message right away. Please hold."

I rolled my eyes impatiently as I leaned against the wall waiting for Yoh. Meanwhile, inside, the lights were off, there were disco lasers in every imaginable color shooting fro the ceiling to the walls. Music was pounding in the room, vibrating the walls, and upbeat, techno. At least thirty people were dancing in the dance room, which was the size of an entire dance studio. In the center of this bustling crowd of shaking dancers, Yoh, my future husband (though I am sorry to say) was dancing his heart out. Or rather, he was jerking his hips in odd ways guaranteeing that he'd one day thrust it right out of its sockets. I'd laugh if that happened. Surrounded by girls, Yoh was right at home. Just as he was starting to break out some of his famous pop moves, the butler pardoned himself through the crowd and said over the booming music, "Mr. Asakura! Mr. Asakura Yoh!"

Yoh suddenly stopped as he wiped his sweat smiling and asking the butler, "Yeah, my old man? What's the news? Has my mother come to get me?"

"No, sir," the butler answered in his monotone voice (the butler never spoke with any tone really, just kinda buzzed on), "but a lady by the name of Anna demands that you present yourself before her or she will enter this house and drag you out in a body bag. Of course, she was using much more force when she said this, sir."

"Ah HA!" Yoh said as he turned with his hands outstretched to his dancing audience. Everyone stopped dancing for a moment to look at Yoh. Yoh took one last shot of beer before he said in a loud, drunk voice, "My wifey is here to take me home! And we will share some mad sex when I get home!" Deafening cheers broke out as Yoh staggered through the crowd to the door.

Tao Ren, who was caught in the dancing crowd shouted out to Yoh, "Yohiiee! Give me a piece of that pretty little wifey of yours! I won't mind her in my room either!"

Yoh laughed and nearly fell over a nearby coffee table as he waved his hand at Tao Ren in that get-outta-here motion. The butler attempted to assist Yoh out, but Yoh waved him away saying with a slur, "Go in my old man! You should be retired by now!"

But, the butler assisted Yoh to the gate. When Yoh stepped out, the butler quickly brushed off his long black and white suit before he hurried back inside.

I stood there, arms crossed, face stern, examining my future husband as he hobbled on his feet, took a few crooked steps towards me, then, completely flopped over, grabbing the wall for balance. His face was shiny with sweat and his breath was just bitter with the smell of alcohol. The smell was so strong, I felt nauseated. "Wifey!" Yoh cried with joy.

"Don't call me that," I said, as I unfolded my arms and put my arm around Yoh's waist to help him walk.

"Wifey! My precious Anna wifey! You came to help me home!"

"I came to get you because no one else would…which, I'm not surprised to hear."

"Aww! That's nonsense!" Yoh cried as he waved his arms, making me almost fall over. It was hard to balance someone almost twice as heavy and yourself. Yoh let out a long, relieving burp before he continued, "Those girls back there love me! They would PAY to slip into my bed! But you! You got it for FREE! Lucky you!"

"Lucky me," I remarked sarcastically, "I get stuck with the most attractive, the most intelligent, the most sober man in the city."

"YEsh!" Yoh cried, "NO!" he suddenly shouted again. I cringed at the volume of his voice ringing in my ears, "NO! NO! NO! I'm attractive! I'm intelligent! But right now, I no no no sober."

I rolled my eyes and attempted to walk straight, but, in the end, I ended up walking all the way to his house in a zigzag pattern along the sidewalk. When I finally reached his door, his mother answered. Pink curlers were perched in her hair like parrots in a brown nest. "Oh! Yoh!" she exclaimed as she took Yoh from me. I took a gulp of air—the first air that didn't smell like Yoh's liquor breath. "You're such a good girl!" his mother said, looking at me, "Yoh's lucky to have such a sweet girl like you!"

I gave her a crooked, forced smile, which pretty much made me look like I was in between having to go piss and laughing at a lame joke. She led Yoh inside and gave me one last smile as she closed the door. I turned with a blank face.

And so, this story of my life begins. Isn't it just beautiful?


	4. Chapter 4

**CH. 4**

The following day, school started promptly at 8:00 AM and I sat in my first period class (a class that I shared with Yoh, sadly). Yoh came strolling in. His back was hunched over, his entire face sagged off his cheek bones, and there still lingered that faint stench of liquor. "Did you take a shower this morning?" I said to him harshly as Yoh took his seat beside me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your looks and smell would suggest otherwise."

"Hey! Back off okay! My head hurts! My stomach hurts! I vomited half my internal fluids this morning! And I happen to look like I just lived through the second holocaust!"

"Let's see," I said scratching my head to gesture thinking, "You were drunk and you were drunk and you were drunk and…well, you were DRUNK!"

Yoh gave me a hateful glare—one that I've gotten used to after the lifetime we've known each other. But, he slammed his head onto the desk (hard enough to make me cringe for him) and tried to sleep. But, the teacher, came around to him and pulled Yoh's head up by his hair scolding, "Get up, Mr. Yoh Asakura! Bed time was hours ago! This is school time for you!"

Yoh slapped the teachers hand away saying with an aggravated growl, "You're messing up my style!"

But I shot a glare at Yoh muttering, "What style?"

Yoh gave me a sarcastic smile, "A style that you wouldn't know, miss socks!"

I immediately looked down. My black socks were showing- the red socks that completely clashed with the black dress was wearing. I yanked my dress down and stuck my tongue out at Yoh, who seemed to be satisfied with his insult more than I was with mine. Why did I always have to lose with word fights? I didn't know. The teacher was disgusted with Yoh's attitude and though Yoh thought he was gone for good, our teacher returned with a long stick in his hand. It was a stick that was familiar to us all. It was the discipline stick. "Yoh Asakura! Stand in front of the class!" the teacher ordered.

Yoh looked up with shock. "No way!" Yoh exclaimed as he looked at me with disbelief. I gave him a shrug as I tried my hardest to hide that little grin of satisfaction I felt tickling my lips.

"Get up now!"

Yoh stood, though rather slowly, and strolled to the front of the class. All the students watched him with terror in their eyes. Mr. Yoh-popular-boy-of-all-time was getting a spanking! The girls all looked away with tears in their eyes. I bet they were wishing they could rescue him to win his affection…girls can be so dull. I just folded my arms across my chest and sat back to enjoy the free entertainment. It was the first class of the morning and my day already seemed to be getting brighter.

Yoh leaned foreword and held onto the backing of a chair. He stuck his butt out dramatically to ridicule the teacher, but when the wood made contact with his rump with a deafening CRACK, Yoh immediately cringed foreword. His face was squinting with pain as the teacher rhythmically continued to spank. All the while I sat in the back smiling at Yoh's who's eyes glared at me. But, of course, it wouldn't be my crappy life if I got away with being happy. The teacher saw me smiling at Yoh said stood up straight, waving the stick at me saying, "Miss Anna ! Get up! You're next!"

My eyes widened with sheer horror. "WHAT?" I cried, wanting to evaporate into thin air.

"Come on! You heard me! Mocking another student while he's being disciplined is not acceptable in my classroom!"

I slowly stood from my seat mumbling under my breath "If it's the last thing I do…I'll get you back Yoh Asakura!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5**  
I miserably made my way to the front of the classroom. Yoh eyed with a grin the entire class. If my hands weren't so precious to me, I'd have slapped his dirty face. I took a chair and set it next to Yoh, forced my weight foreword, and leaned against its backing. The teacher seemed pleased with my obedience. He said, "I'll lessen your discipline since you're being obedient." But that didn't give me any relief considering that my pride was damaged enough already. The teacher drew his arm back and then, it came…that horrid slap of wood against my skirt. I felt the painful rush surge up from my rear, up my spine, into my cheeks, and then, come dripping out in the form of a single tear. I winced, letting the tear trickle down my face. The burning sensation in my rump was help the boiling temperature of my anger rise.

Yoh just stood there, eyeing me as I was hit three more times. My lashes were harsh, but few. AS for Yoh, he endured ten more and then was allowed to stand. When the teacher had finished his discipline, he ordered, "Now kneel before your classmates and apologize for disturbing their time of study."

That's when I first looked out to our public torture audience. I understood how Braveheart must have felt when he was publicly executed because in the eyes of the students seemed hungry for more violence. The girls especially seemed pleased that I was being punished since they knew Yoh and I were going to be wed and the jealousy was nearly toxic in their blood. I fell to my knees, but sat up since my buttocks were on fire. Yoh took his place next to me, but he was still a head taller on his knees. He gave the girls his charming little smile as he said in a loud, proud voice, "I'm Yoh Asakura! And I am so sorry for taking your time!" He ended his mini speech with another flashing smile before he stood and walked back to his seat followed by applause from the students.

AS for me, I must have lacked the charisma, because no one even looked at me while I said sorry. The only satisfaction I got was when Yoh sat in his chair, then jumped back up clutching his bottom. He had apparently forgotten the bruises that remained there from his punishment. Learning from his stupidity, I gently lowered myself into the chair and sat awkwardly to the side, so that I was really resting on my hip bone rather than my butt. Either way, it hurt to sit at all. I glanced to the side halfway through the lecture and saw Yoh wriggling in his seat. He seemed to be in a lot of pain.

And so, I decided that my morning wasn't too bad. As long as Yoh suffered, my life was worth the effort of living.

Once that class was over, I felt a familiar arm swing around my shoulders, squeezing me towards the firm chest of my dear hubby, Yoh. "WHAT?" I said, rather aggravated by Yoh's meaningless existence.

"My wifey!" Yoh said loudly so that the girls passing by all took the time to glare at me, "My dear wifey! Does your booty hurt?"

"Yes," I answer blandly, hoping that by being honest and boring, I'd drive him away.

"It does?" MinWoo asked leaning closer as if he couldn't hear me well.

"YES!" I shouted loud enough so that he could have gone potentially deaf.

"I see," MinWoo said sticking a finger in his ear to rub out the remnants of my voice that remained, "then…"

"What?"

"Can I kiss your booty to make it feel better?"

I rolled by eyes and elbowed MinWoo so hard in his abs, which were surprisingly firm, that he bent over in pain. As I walked away, I heard MinWoo shouting after me, "See you at home pumpkin!"

…and once again, doesn't my life sound just beautiful?


	6. Chapter 6

**CH. 6**  
Actually, I'll have to admit that there was exactly ONE time when Yoh wasn't so horrid. ONE time, may I remind you…ONE time (is one time for you mind…lallaala..oh! sorry! Getting off topic!) Anyway, yes, it was back in the days when I was six years old. There was an art show that was popular in our city where all the little elementary and kindergarten kids got to submit artwork. Now, I insisted on doing some real artwork because I went to a museum and saw what I thought was real artwork. What I mean, in simple terms is that there were pictures and painting of naked people. There were rooms filled with white statues of naked Greek and Roman gods and goddesses. I immediately pinned in my head that if I were to win this little exhibition, then, I would need to present real artwork, such as these were.

I first set out on my little mission alone and managed to sneak into a men's sauna. While the men sat in a giant steaming pool naked and exchanging stories about their long day's work, I crouched in a corner behind a cart of towels and got out my sketchpad to draw. I picked one model who resembled that Hercules statue I saw. He was about twenty-five years old, bold-featured, and had curly hair, which was my most apparent motivation for choosing him as my model. I immediately drew his head and the outline of his body. (considering that I was only six then, I happened to have looked at that picture, which my mom had saved…and he looked something like a retarded Winnie-the-pooh). I managed to sketch in his hair and color in his eyes, when I was jerked back by the color. I looked up, clutching my sketchbook to my chest.

"What is a little girl like you doing here?" a man, apparently a worker, shouted with rage.

I whimpered answering, "Looking for my daddy?"

"I don't believe you!" The man roared. I could feel that the other men in the sauna were staring. The employee gruffly snatched my sketchbook from my hands and flipped it open. I wanted to die. He shook the book in my face bellowing, "You sick child! Who is your mother? Let me go tell her what a sick little girl she has for a daughter!"

I was lucky because at that moment, Mr. Asakura, Yoh's dad happened to be at the sauna and recognized me. Of course, I'm his future daughter-in law, and he stood up, ready to defend me. "Hey! Young man!" Mr. Asakura said, "aren't you being a little harsh on such a little girl?"

"Look at the pictures she has drawn sir!"

Mr. Asakura only glanced at the pictures, threw his head back, and let a rumbling laugh come bubbling up from his stomach. His laugh was always so jolly and grand. I like it up to this day. Mr. Asakura took the sketchbook from the worker, handed it to me, and said, "Well, wouldn't you say she has such great potential for being an artist? She already has such mature taste for a young lady!"

And Mr. Asakura, rescuing me from the abyss of humiliation took me to his house. Grasping my sketchbook, I wandered through the house and found Yoh playing with trucks in his little sandbox. When I approached, Yoh looked up and saw my sullen face. He asked, brushing his black bangs from his face, while in turn leaving a trail of sand along his forehead, "What's wrong?"

"I just got in trouble for drawing something I wasn't supposed to and if I don't draw a good picture for the show, I'll lose. And I won't have anything to give to them!"

"What did you draw?"

I opened my sketchbook and showed him the sketch of the man I saw. I was nearly done when the employee revealed me from my hiding. "Oh!" Yoh said as he fell back laughing, "You drew that?"

I stood up, quite indignant of Yoh and started to march off when Yoh grasped my arm. "Let go!" I demanded, but Yoh stood up and pulled me back to the sandbox.

"I wasn't making fun of you! I've got one of those! If you wanted to draw that, you could've asked me! I've got one!"

"Really?" I asked.

Yoh nodded as he said, "You can draw me if it's that important to you."

"Really?" I cried jumping up with joy.

Yoh nodded.

I immediately picked a nice little area of the grassy area for Yoh to pose on. He took there, bare except his little white underwear. I shook my head saying with a frown, "You have to take those off too!"

"Why? That's embarrassing!"

"But the pictures at the museum didn't have THOSE on! The picture I drew didn't have that either! Take it off!"

"But, Anna…"

"NOW!"

Yoh hesitated, but back in the day, he was a sweet boy. He took off his underwear and cowered behind the red wheelbarrow that stood nearby. I happened to find that the wheelbarrow was a fitting prop for a picture and let him hide behind it as long as he held a good pose. So, I spent a few minutes sketching Yoh. At the end, I was very much satisfied with my picture and entered it into the contest. Sadly, I won nothing, but the point of the matter is that Yoh had done something nice for me at the expense of his humiliation.

And then, I come to my next class thinking back on that memory and wondering whatever happened to such a kind, sweet little boy? Perhaps it was that one time he had to humiliate himself for me that traumatized him into making it his life's goal to having me pay with great suffering.

And now, girls would hear that story and come squealing to me asking stupid questions like, "Omg! Isn't his body so fine?" and "What a hottie, isn't he?" and other things like that. If they knew how stupid they sounded, they might have stopped because I kept answering with the same four words: HE WAS ONLY SIX.

As for now, Yoh keeps his body inside his clothes, though I doubt he'd object if I asked him to strip down to model for me again. And yes, Yoh is built of great looks and a nice build, but inside, he's lacking anything worth acknowledgement. And I must prove to people that he's nothing but poop in a wine glass! He might be nice to look at, but inside, there's nothing but that awful stench of MinWoo-the-jerk-to-be-my-future-husband-that-I-wished-just-dropped-dead-in-front-of-my-face.

NOTE to readers" … I haf nothing to do these days.. want me to update 2 chapters everyday? Or more? don't mind…. Just ENJOYY


	7. Chapter 7 HOT!

**CH. 7**

And so here I am, today, with that same husband, only he grew dramatically more immature since his childhood days. Unfortunately, my wish that Yoh would die before we reached our adolescent years didn't come true, and I was rather disappointed, but full of hopes for this year. I sat in my room with my head cradled in my arms as I tried to take a five minute nap. Of course, I knew that FIVE-minute nap would end up as a five-HOUR nap, but that didn't matter to me much. Just as I was lapsing into that dream zone, where my body was really relaxing, I head a BAM! I jumped up, alarmed. Staring at my window, I realized that someone had thrown something against it. I looked down into the dark streets. My heart dropped with disappointment. It was my precious hubby. "YOHHH!" I shouted as I threw open my window, "Get out of here!"

"Wifey! My precious wifey! I wanna go and eat some hot noodles! Let's go!"

"I'm busy!" I shouted back, as I began to close the window again.

"Oh! Did I mention?" Yoh suddenly shouted, "that I'm planning to tell your mom to move our engagement up a year?"

I groaned as I returned to the window asking, "How long will it take?"

Yoh smiled triumphantly. That Yoh can be so abusive to my dispositions in life. I strolled down the stairs, dragging my feet and began to saunter out when my mother asked, "Where you going?"

"Out."

"With…?"

"My future fiancé," I forced myself to say, just so my mother wouldn't object. Of course she didn't object! She was beaming at me like she had just won the world cup! Her face was radiant as I passed by, which irritated me. I had a personal Yoh fan club in my house and that didn't make my life any easier. You know, I walk to school talking with friends and they'll discuss how they wish they found their ideal guys. And I'd sit back and think, Gee, great…I've got my "ideal" guy already…some IDEAL guy…

I finally found Yoh standing in front of my house with his car waiting behind him. He opened the door for me, which surprised me, then got in. As soon as I got in, Yoh glanced in the rearview mirror. He looked in the mirror for about thirty whole seconds before he started driving again. Finally, he started the engine and began to drive off. When we reached a big street, Yoh pulled over. I stared at him awkwardly asking, "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"Nothing," Yoh said. But out of nowhere, he leaped foreword at me, snatch my face in his calloused hands and planted his wet lips directly over mine. I pulled my lips in as much as I could so that they wouldn't touch Yoh's saliva, then, began to beat at Yoh's head with my fists. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw two head pop up from his backseat. Voices that I couldn't recognize were cheering as I saw bright, blinding flashes. They were taking pictures! I beat even harder and yanked out handfuls of Yoh's hair at a time.

Finally, one of the people said, "That's good! We got pictures!"

Yoh suddenly shoved me aside when he was done. I turned my fiery eyes to the back where Tao Ren, Yoh's other friend, Horo Horo were sitting with wide grins stretched across their faces. "OMG!" I screeched as I sprang at Tao Ren and Horohoro. But Yoh grabbed a tight hold around my waist and yanked me back to the front seat. I sat still for a moment, then, decided to trick Yoh. After a quiet moment, when Yoh seemed to relax, I sprang up and at Tao Ren again. But stupid Yoh always had fast eyes and fast hands. IT made things all the more difficult for me in everything.

"Aww! Come on, Anna!" Tao Ren teased, "I'm sure you came out puckerlicious!"

"Yeah!" Horohoro chimed in as he puckered his finely shaped lips towards me, "I must admit that you looked woondeerfoool." His speech was slurred because he was making kissing noises at me.

I wanted to barf. "Why do you want those anyway?" I asked as I sat there, realizing it was three to one.

"Just for my room," Yoh answered with a grin, "So, I can hang them on the wall for myself. When I sleep, I can always remember how yummy you are!"

I gagged, "No thanks…give me the film."

"No!" Yoh, Horohoro, and Tao Ren cried simultaneaously.

"Give it to me!" I screamed.

They shook their heads. Tao Ren suddenly stuck the camera right down the front of his pants teasing, "come and get it!"

I stared with disgust at his immaturity. Suddenly, Tao Ren took the camera from his pants. He brought his hand foreword to me, but then, suddenly tossed it to Yoh who stuck it in turn down his pants, "Ooh!" Yoh cried laughing, "let's let my wifey search for it!"

Horohoro and Tao Ren were going hysterical. Finally, I had reached my anger point. I opened up my mouth and my lungs and let out the most shrill soprano scream in the history of the human race. Then, I buried my face in my hands and I felt the hot tears coming to my eyes. They dripped over my cheekbones and onto my hands as I sat there, crying and feeling abused.

The laughter suddenly seized. Yoh, Tao Ren, and Horohoro all stared at me. I could feel their eyes on me as I cried. Suddenly, Yoh patted my back saying, "No, it's ok…I won't show the pictures to anyone…it's ok..aww…don't cry."

My tears had already stopped, but I forced myself to sniffle some more. I shook my head and continued to "cry". Suddenly, Yoh plead, "I'll move the engagement back two years just for you!"

"Really?" I asked as I kept on pretending to cry.

"Yeah," Yoh assured as he grabbed my shoulders, urging me not to cry.

Suddenly, I felt it was all too irresistible. I perked my head up, gave him the biggest, silliest smile I could gather up, and said in a loud voice, "Yay!"

Yoh looked at me. His face was straight. "That's a bad joke, "Tao Ren muttered to Horohoro.

Next thing I knew, Yoh opened the door, lirerally kicked me out onto the curb and sped off. "Hey! You jerk! I was juuuust kidddding!" but Yoh's car was out of sight. I kicked some rocks on the curb and grumbled to myself as I tried to figure out where Yoh had taken me. I looked up and down the street. There was no sign where I was standing. The night was cold and I could feel the bitter sting of the wind on my bare arms. I hugged my arms for comfort, as I began to walk.

I looked ahead and saw a handsome young man walking my way. His facial features were bold and dashing. He looked almost dangerously attractive. He looked at me strangely, realizing I was alone and lost before he said in his strikingly husky voice, "You lost?"

"Umm, kinda…I said with a blush."

The strange gave me a crooked little smile as he said in that same voice, "Where do you live?"

I briefly recited my address.

"Oh," he said chuckling, "That's this way..." I looked to the guy with admiration as he began to walk me towards my house. I followed him closely and every once in a while, we'd meet eyes and he'd smile at me. Of course, I'd blush and grin back. As we walked on, we'd bump into each other a little more often once in a while, and eventually, we ended up walking side-by-side with each other. I wanted to hook arms with him, but he was a mere stranger.

I finally began to recognize the familiar streets and when I had reached my door, I was smiling widely and openly to the stranger. Just as I was about to ask his name, he turned away with a wave of his hand and sprinted off down the street again, disappearing around the corner. I smiled after him as I reached into my pocket for my keys. I gasped as I felt the emptiness of my pockets. "What is this?" I cried as I searched all my pockets. My wallet, my phone, and my keys were gone. I looked at my wrist. My watch was gone too. "That bstard!" I screeched as I sat right on the ground crying again. I couldn't believe this had happened. First, I was kissed by the poop in a wine glass. Then, I was kicked out of the car in the middle of no where. And lastly, I ended up getting robbed by the hottest guy on the planet.

Oh, the beauty of my life…I can't BEAR it any longer…groan

Note: PLEASE RATE THE HUMOR.. out of 100 want to see how funny it is to YOU..


	8. Chapter 8 EMBARSEMENT

**CH. 8**  
The next day was torture for me. Without money or a school I.D. I wandered into school feeling just downright abused. "Damn," I groaned as I kept my head down, trying to avoid being seen. But, who could avoid someone who sat next to them? I strolled into first period and sitting in his seat with the biggest, silliest grin plastered onto his face was Yoh. "How was your day yesterday?" Yoh asked with a chuckle.

"It was actually really good," I lied as I continued cheerily, "OH! Did I forget to tell you? This just fantastically hot guy with the most incredibly body walked my home last night! OMG! What a gentleman! (I exaggerated every syllable I pronounced) OH! And I gave him my number, so he's taking me out tonight for dinner!" I gave the most exaggerated giggle of glee, which made Yoh's face drop entirely.

"You…you what?"

"I'm going on a date tonight with the guy I met last night after you ditched me. I told him my story and wow…he said that if he ever met you, he'd beat you up."

"Chi!" Yoh said with a wave of his hand, "I'll take him on! I got these!" Yoh flexed his muscles. Years of break-dancing had made them thick and well toned.

"Yeah right!" I cried out with a laugh, "He's TWICE as tall as you, TWICE as broad, TWICE as buff, and THREE times better looking than you…so, let's not get your face broken in."

Yoh gulped and looked away, pretending not to care. But after a moment, his pouting lips stuck out even further as he asked in a quiet voice, "Are you REAAALLY going out on a date with this guy?"

"Yes!" I answered as I pretended to be irritated, but the joy was bubbling inside my face. I wanted to dance around Yoh laughing, but I maintained my cool. Class dragged by, as always, and Yoh kept glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I'd just glance back innocently, raise my eyebrows at him, then return to my studies with a shrug.

Finally, just five minutes before class was over, he turned to me saying in a pouting manner, "You can't do that! I'm your hubby! You can't go out on a date if I'm your hubby!"

"YOH, you're my FUTURE hubby…no commitment in that. Plus, you dated that one other girl...oh, and that brunette girl, the girl with that pink backpack, the who's related to someone, ….and that one European exchange student…"

"Hey!" yoh exclaimed defensively, "the European exchange student was a fling!"

"This is a fling too!" I barked back as the bell rang. I snatched up my stuff and gave Yoh a glare as I walked out, but once I left Yoh behind, that smile I had been holding in crept over my face and I was beaming with happiness for myself. Wow, it felt good to have a fake date with a hot pickpocket.

The day seemed happier. The sun shone brighter. The clouds were blue. The grass was green. And I was smiling as if the engagement had been cancelled between me and Yoh …or something equally worthy of celebration. After school ended, I saw Yoh walking out the front gates. His school uniform (which was a clean, collared, white shirt) was unbuttoned and his wife beater showed his rippling muscles underneath. I rolled my eyes. He had always been such a show off about his body. Yoh sometimes gave the impression that he was the only man left on the planet with muscles to show. As I strolled out the gates behind his majesty, I saw a brilliant silver sports car cruise up the curb. Yoh turned around to look for me. He smiled with pleasant surprise when he saw that I was right behind him.

"Hey Wifey!" Yoh said cheerily, "Come take a ride with me in this nice new sports beast!"

"Umm…no," I answered as I started to walk away. I wondered who drove such a nice car around a small city like ours.

"Come on! Just take a look inside! I'm gonna get a car like that for us after we're married!" Yoh shouted the last "after we're married" part loud enough for people passing by the hear.

"I said no," I answered again, as I began to rush away.

But Yoh grabbed my arm and yanked me through the crowd of students. He took me to the silver sports car that had just rolled up with tinted windows. I stood there, arms crossed, eyes looking to the sky, and sighing. Yoh knocked on the window saying in a loud voice to whoever was inside, "Hey! Open up! Meet my wifey!"

The voice from inside shouted back, "Who?"

The black window rolled down. The driver's face slowly came into view, and I nearly choked. He was so handsome! He was so incredibly unforgettable! He was so hot that I could KILLLLL him! IT was that bastard thief! "YOU!" I screeched, pointing my finger straight at the driver.

The guy looked up at me with a what-the-heck expression, before his eyes widened with terror when he recognized me. "OMG!" He shouted as he jumped back in his chair.

"What?" Yoh asked, "you two know each other?"

"I walked that girl home last night!" The driver answered pointing at me.

I wanted to strangle him. The nerve of that jerk to stay in the city when he stole from me! But what made things even worse, was that Yoh wasn't a dummy. HE was actually very smart, and he turned to me saying, "Oh, Anna, so THAT is your date tonight?"

I frowned. Of course, I had forgotten for a moment that I wasn't allowed happiness in my life. "Yes," I admitted.

"Date?" the driver exclaimed, "Whoever said anything about a date?"

Yoh crossed his arms, nodding his head, and peering at me with a satisfied grin. "Just what I thought," Yoh said as he opened the car door for me.

After all that humiliation, I wasn't about to get in a car with a thief. I held out my hand to the driver saying in a stern voice, "Give me back my wallet, you thief."

"My name is Lyserg…and I don't have your wallet."

"Liar!" I cried, "you took my wallet, my cell phone, and everything else I had in my pocket last night!"

Yoh gave a jolly sigh of joy as he stretched, put his arm around my shoulders, and said to Lyserg in that let-me-take-care-of-this tone, "Hey, Lyserg…let's give the little wifey back her things. She has an issue with stupidity."

Lyserg simply glanced at me. There was laughter in his eyes too, which made me do one of the most craziest things I had ever done in my life. I leaped headfirst into the car and yanked on Lyserg's hair screaming, "GIVE ME BACK MY STUUUUFFFF!"

"AAHAKKAKAKHHAHAHAH!" Lyserg cried as I began to beat at him. Yoh grabbed my by the ankles and tried to drag me out, but I was holding onto Lyserg's hair as if my life depended on it. I wasn't about to let this thief go, and especially not when I had just been humiliated in front of Yoh because of him.

Note: MORE MORE MORE?


	9. worst nitemare

**CH. 9**

It came to the point where Lyserg reached over, took his middle and index finger and shoved them up both my nostrils at once. I could not believe this guy! He's was crazy? Or..was it me that was crazy..? Either way, I screeched, but my voice sounded like it was caught in my throat since my nose was plugged. Utterly disgusted, I let go of Lyserg's hair and Yoh succeeded in hauling me out of the car. As I was dragged out, I was clutching my nose. Lyserg's fingers were thick…a lot like sticking a water bottle up your nose…Yoh stood before me saying with his fists against his hips, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I want my wallet and my phone back!"

"What makes you think Lyserg stole your stuff?"

"A guy with as fine a face as he does shouldn't go around stealing! It's hard for a girl to remember a nice face!"

I clasped my hands over me mouth. OMG! I'm soooo dumb! I couldn't believe my outburst…it was true, but it was just another reason for Yoh to tease me for the rest of eternity. Lyserg was still staring at me with his mouth open before he wrinkled his eyebrows asking, "Yoh…isn't she your wife or something though?"

AT that second, I felt like yanking out whatever was left of my hair. Of course, Yoh liked where the conversation was going. He grasped my shoulders, squeezed me close saying, "She's my wifey alright! Let's take her for a ride!"

"NO!" I said stubbornly, "not until I get my wallet back…"

Lyserg waved his hand at me saying, "That's long gone, babez."

Lyserg's talking manner was suddenly switch-turned. The night before, it was romantic, sincere, so desirable to hear…and then, when Yoh was around, it was obnoxious and loud. Yoh had that ability to contaminate any good thing with his repulsiveness. But, all I could think of now was to get that wallet and my phone back. "Damn you! What do you mean it's gone?" I screeched.

"It's gone," Lyserg answered, "I sold it. I'm not dumb…thieves don't just KEEP things they steal. Did you think I stole your stuff because I thought it was cute or something? I got it for the ching chings! The cash deposit, babez!"

"You sold it? And don't called me BABEZ!"

"Aiite, babez," Lyserg said shaking back his hair and putting his hand on the wheel, "let's get going, Yoh. Your wife's a nut."

"Eh," Yoh said with a shrug, "she's okay…"

I glared at Yoh.

"Okay!" he said as he raised his hands in defense, "You're sexilicious!"

"Wuh?" Lyserg said under his breath. Yoh started to laugh when his cell phone began to ring.

He answered with a cheery, "Hello? This is Yoh Asakura speaking!...oh! Mrs. Kyouyama!" Yoh gave me a sneaky smile. I wanted to die…my mom had called him…He continued speaking in a cheery voice, "Oh!...really?...yes, sure! I'd love to!...what? Take Anna out for a while?...oh?...back by ten?...okay! Sure!...okay!...buh-bye!"

Yoh hung up. "She wants YOU to take me out today?" I asked bitterly.

"Yep…Anna…looks like we're gonna have some fun today…"

I groaned…no way…I could not believe what was happening…I usually can't believe what happens in my life. But something was to happen that day that would change my life with Yoh forever…if I had seen it coming, I might not have been so harsh on him…


	10. He does care?

**Don't Own Shaman King… Please ENJOY…. **

**CH.10**  
I forced myself into the car. I couldn't help but to stare at Lyserg. He was so hot! But at the same time, I couldn't stand him or Yoh. They were like curses to me. So, I sat in silence in the back seat. Lyserg raced down the streets and honked at any car going less than seventy miles per hour. The ride went along smoothly and I gazed out the window devising a plan to escape from Yoh before seven o'clock. No schemes that could actually be carried out crossed my mind and just as I was about to give up, I felt a hard impact against my back. So hard that it jerked my entire body foreword, making the seatbelt burn into my chest and neck.

Next thing I knew, my leg was crushed against the first seat. The pain surging through my leg was so severe that I knew it must have been broken. I could feel the shattered knee cap. WE had gotten into an accident. I glanced beside me. The entire backseat was now evenly squished into the front seats. Yoh's face was bloody. He had hit his eyebrow against the dashboard. As for Lyserg, the air bag had saved him from injury. Lyserg seemed to finally arouse from shock. He scrambled out of the car. As for me, my crushed leg hurt so much, I couldn't bear to even speak.

After Lyserg made it out, I saw Yoh shake his head as he woke up from momentarily going unconscious. He simply fell out of the side of the car since the door had been crushed and popped right off the car entirely. I tried to call Yoh to help me, but my voice was caught. the pain was keeping me from saying anything at all. Alone and feeling my leg slowly go numb, I tried to pull it out, but whatever strength was in my body would not cooperate. The only thing I could manage to do was cry.

Suddenly, I heard distant sirens. The firetruck…I recognized it…

"Yoh," I managed to squeak. Then, my voice grew a little louder as I felt more desperate, "Yoh!"

Suddenly, there was a tick that I heard in the engine and the next thing I knew, the whole front of the car exploded. I buried my head in my arms as I felt a hot pressure slam against my body, throwing me back and twisting my shatter leg. I gave a shriek as I saw flames jump up from the front of the car. I'm going to die, I thought to myself. "Yoh!" I shrieked.

The sirens had stopped crying by that time. They had arrived. I heard arguing outside. One voice stood out from the others. IT was Yoh's voice shouting, "Let go! I'm going in there! That's my girl in there! Get off you frikin son of a…!" But he was cut off, as I heard the pounding of fists on flesh.

Yoh must have punched someone to get to me, because the next thing I knew, I heard footsteps rushing closer to me…closer, louder…and a distant voice I couldn't recognize shouted, "It's too dangerous! You'll get yourself killed!"

But I suddenly saw a face peek into the car from the only open crack in the metal cage of fire. IT was Yoh's face and his eyes were bright with happiness to see me alive. "Hey wifey!" Yoh said in a cheery voice. For the first time, that voice…that obnoxious voice…and that name, wifey…it comforted me.

"Yoh…" I said gently as he start to yank the car chair from my leg. But it was crushed. It almost looked like my leg was a part of the chair…like it was melted into the car.

Yoh suddenly grabbed me under the arms and around my waist. "I'm gonna have to yank you out," Yoh said quietly, "here, bite on this."

He stuck his wallet between my teeth.

Then, he yanked my body up. I felt like my leg was tearing at the knee and whatever was left of my bones was now mush. But I also felt that I was being freed from the car. Inch by inch I was release as I screamed into the black leather of Yoh's wallet with pain. But, in a matter of seconds, I was loose. He carefully gathered me in his arms and pulled me out. Walking with a slight limp, he carried me to firefighters who were standing back with shock. They were hosing the car down now. Yoh dropped to his knees breathing hard. I couldn't help but to notice how serious he looked as his eyes, full of concern, gazed down at me. "Yooh…" I said, "You came back for me…"

Yoh's eyes were soft for a moment before he said, "Well, if I bragged that I'd sleep with you, then, I gotta make sure that I fill my boasting! It's a matter of pride!"

I looked away, rolling my eyes. But inside, I had a feeling that he really did care…that he had come back, not because of any stupid reason he could say, but because…he loved me…

* * *

Starting to think the title doesn't make much sense.. .. but I'm still glad that people are actually liking this..

Thanks to reviewers: comments (dunt really noe how to rite this.. first time to give comments back to reviewers..)

**High Octane:**Glad u like it its gonna get better.. and theres gonna b more AnnaxYoh

**Vash: **if u find this hilarious just wait till the coming chappies keke

**Firebabiie: **sniff sniff TT thankxxx.. didn't expect this story to be this successful.. don't worri.. there is moreeeeeeeeee to come.

**Soul of the Xcalibar:** Just wonderin.. did u read the shugogetten –Guardian angel- because im the writer ..!.. CUZ IM SOO TOUCHED….. and HAPPi of course.. I thought no1 would actually read it.. cuz it seems like no1 had watched it.. THANKX SOO MUCH……. More than a million thankxx .. kekeke.. if u find this chapter good .. ill update more and MORE.. D

**Rayless-Demon:** Don't worri Annas gonna go TOTALLY nuts later.. would u like it.. if Yoh was a lil nicer? Haos gonna come up soon.. but I need to plan how hes gonna come out ..do u prefer haoxanna or yohxanna?

THANKX EVERYBODYYYYYYYYYYYYy.. XD XD XD

But I still find it werid….. 10 chappies.. and still not much ppl r reading it.. lolx. .haha.. im laughin at my self again….. gotta stop doin that


	11. Evil PlotsTHE LIEE

**don't own ShAMAN King….  disclaimer.. waahh TT. **

**Ch. 11**  
I was taken to the hospital. In the ambulance, the paramedic asked me things like, "Can you remember what day it is?" and "Can you remember your birthday?". That dummy. If there was anyone I wanted to forget, it was Yoh…and if I didn't forget him, then, I couldn't forget anything else.

I answered his dimwit questions and kept glancing at Yoh, who was staring at my legs. But my legs were under a blanket, so I couldn't tell what was wrong with them. The shock began to enter my system again as I began to shiver. My entire convulsed with chattering teeth and quivering arms…but my legs were dead. I saw Yoh. He was shaking too. It was the after effect of shock.

We reached the hospital, and Yoh gently let go of my hand as I was led into an x-ray room. But, the pain was so shock was so severe, I began to feel dizzy. The world went black and the next thing I knew, I woke up! I took a glance around and lifted my hand over my eyes to shield them from the blinding white light of the hospital room. I knew I was in a hospital room, but I couldn't see who was there with me. The faces were still blurry. Finally, I managed to focus enough to see Yoh standing at the side. His arms were folded across his chest and he was apparently sleeping, since his chin was down resting on his chest and his eyes were closed.

"Hey," I said gently.

Yoh's eyes opened. He immediately smiled saying quietly, "How do you feel?"

"Not so good," I answered truthfully, "my legs…I can't feel them."

Yoh sighed guiltily. But, before he could speak, a doctor entered the room with my parents. My mother immediately sprang to my side, tears filling her eyes like puddles being held back by nothing but her thin eyelashes. I smiled gently as my mother hugged me tight. Actually, her embrace was a little too tight because I could feel my ribs beginning to crack. "Oh, my poor baby!" My mother said with another squeeze, "my poor, poor baby!"

"Mom," I gasped, "please…stop…my…ribs…ack…can't…breathhhh…"

My mother immediately let go. My dad, who was always calm and never really said anything, just gave me a smile as he mumbled, "Good thing you're alive."

Moments later, my brother, Ryu came strolling in. He was grinning at me and it seemed like I hadn't seen him in years. Since my brother was so popular, he always had people to be with and places to go. Sadly, that list of people to be with didn't include the name Anna Kyouyama. I nodded to my brother, who coolly asked, "You aiite, sis?"

"Yeah," I said glaring at Yoh, "I could have been killed thanks to someone."

Yoh winced. He felt guilty. I supposed Yoh wasn't heartless…just stupid. Ryu glanced to Yoh, getting the hint that Yoh was the one who got me into all this trouble. Ryu walked up to Yoh, cleared his throat and motioned for Yoh to come outside the hospital room. Yoh gulped with fear. Everyone feared my brother…EVERYONE. Yoh shuffled his feet as he walked out after Ryu. Then, when the two had exited, the doctor, who had been waiting patiently at the side, said, while glancing between my mother and father, "Anna won't be walking for about six months…that is…six months at least."

"Is…is she crippled?" my mom asked.

"No, not at all," the doctor replied, "but her injuries are so extreme that it will take at least six months for her legs to heal. In the meantime, Anna will need to stay in a wheelchair."

I didn't know exactly how to take this news. Being a crippled girl for six months seemed terrible. How would I go places? I would I get to class on time juggling six books, pushing my own weight on wheels, dodging around people rushing to their class, and dealing with Yoh? But I thought as positive as I could…and figured that I could definitely use my temporary handicap as an excuse to get away with many things using the art of pity-me-I'm –hurt-so-badly-I-can't-walk. Yes, it all seemed good. Realizing that I wasn't near death, my mom decided to go grab a snack from the luncheon cafeteria downstairs in the hospital lobby with my dad. As they exited followed by the doctor, Ryu entered. He smiled at me warmly, as I asked, "What did you say to Yoh?"

"I didn't say anything," Eric answered honestly, "but the bruise will go away after a few weeks."

"You hit him?" I asked with a tinge of guilt.

"Sure…if he put my kid sister in danger, of course I'm gonna have a piece of him. Besides, he's feeling sorry for you. He said he'd do anything to make it up to you. It's like he thinks you're never gonna walk again because of him."

As Eric said his last line, a light bulb in my skull suddenly flashed on. "Oh, how sweet revenge is," I said as I looked at Ryu with a sly smile.

"What is what?"

"Oh, nothing," I said with a wave of my hand. But in my head, my ideas were scheming. I would use this handicap to my full advantage. If Yoh thought I was crippled for life, then, he'd be in debt to me till the day I died. That meant that if I asked him for anything, he'd have to do it, or else I'd remind him that it was his fault I could never walk again! Yes, I know, it's a cruel, cruel trick to play on the poor kid. But consider how I feel after swallowing his jokes and games and stupid "wifey" name-calling for my entire life! I was going to make this time worth it.

Yoh came back an hour later, after Ryu left for home (there was bruise across his left cheekbone). He said that my mom had to return to work and that my dad was out with business associates. And there I was, stuck with Yoh alone. This time, I was excited about it. It was time to break my "sorrowful" news. I made my eyes water on purpose by forcing myself not to blink. Then, I looked to Yoh saying in a solemn and quiet voice, "I'm never going to be able to walk again, you know."

"What?" Yoh asked as he leaned foreword.

"I won't ever walk again. Oh, what do I do?" I noticed how overly dramatic I sounded, but Yoh was always too dull to notice those things. "I can't believe I'll never dance again, or be able to run, or skip around, or even swing on the swings…" May I remind you that I do not dance, run, skip, or swing on a daily basis…or even on a yearly basis.

"Really?" Yoh asked. He looked ready to cry and I looked like I was ready to explode with laughter. But I swallowed the humor and nodded with a sad face. I forced my lips to pout some more. "I'm so sorry," Yoh said, "I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you, Anna."

"How?" I said sighing loudly, "I don't think you can. How will I ever be happy again? Oh, the pain I feel to have to be a crippled girl. Oh, dear…"

Yoh jumped up. He looked determined as he said, "I'll take care of you, Anna! Whatever it is you want, I promise I'll give you anything you want! I won't ever leave your side! I promise as long as you have to be in a wheelchair, I'll be there too!"

I smiled to myself saying in a dramatically grateful voice, "Thank you, Yoh. Maybe I will make It through these tragic times if I have a hubby who's willing to be so kind to me. OH, my leg hurts." My leg really didn't hurt, but I had a temptation to see what Yoh's reaction would be. Yoh jumped up and began to panic as he tried to adjust my leg, but was afraid to touch them. Before he could find the brain to do anything, I just said, "Oh, the pain is gone…"

Yoh collapsed into a chair sighing with relief. But suddenly, I looked to Yoh, gave him my puppy eyes saying with a moan, "Oh, I feel like eating a Wini Burger's cheeseburger." I dunno any place in japan to get burgers.. so I made one up..

"Wini Burgers?" Yoh cried, "that's an hour's drive away!"

"Ouch my leg!" I cried.

I took a pillow and literally had to hide my face behind it because I was laughing. Yoh had jumped up and sprinted out the door shouting back, "I'll be back in a couple hours!"

Two hours passed and sure enough, Yoh came panting in carrying that juicy, delicious Wini cheeseburger. But I pushed him away saying with a sigh, "I don't feel like it anymore. My stomach doesn't feel too good."

Yoh looked like he wanted to cry. But, he sat down and opened the hamburger. Just as he was about to take a bite, I said quickly, "Oh, maybe I am hungry."

Yoh paused and looked up at me strangely from his seat by my bed. His eyebrows were wrinkled with irritation, but I moaned again saying, "Oh! My legs! Not again! The pain!"

Yoh shoved the cheeseburger in my mouth and I smiled to myself again and again thinking, this is gonna be soooooo much fun!

Note: Evil PLOTS.. MUHAHAHAH.. dunt worri Hao lovers.. hes gonna show up soon.. be patient..


	12. REVENAGEE begins

**DisClaimer: Don't own Shaman Characters… thanks reviewers for the ideassssss **

**Ch. 12**  
The following day at school, guess who carried all my books and rolled me to every class? Well, yes, Yoh! I know it sounds harsh, but Yoh had been my torture for the first sixteen years of my life. It was time that I gave him a little something in return. When it came to my fifth period class, which was up three stories, Yoh glanced at me. "I need to get there," I said with a tiny whine, puckering my lips, and pouting with my eyes.

Yoh sighed as he took my arms, pulled them over his back, and yanked me up out of my chair. I clung to his back as he carried me, my backpack, five textbooks, and my lunch bag up the six flights of stairs up.

He managed to reach the top and set me down in my chair with a huff. He was out of breath and I didn't blame him. Those stairs were hell when we walked up on a regular day, but carrying all that junk he was carrying…wow…I was impressed! Yoh finally put me down and I was so awkward in my chair, trying to sit without legs to help me adjust in my chair.

My plans were genius! All I had to do was use Yoh as much as I could before I had to actually tell him the truth. As Yoh pushed me around in my wheelchair during lunch, his cell phone suddenly rang. I shook my head in disapproval. You weren't supposed to leave cell phones on during school hours. Yoh, knowing he could get away with anything, simply answered the phone. "Oh! Mrs. Kyouyama!" Yoh said as he gave me a smile, "Yes? WHAT?" Yoh shot a glare at me for a second. His face looked like he had just heard the engagement was broken off….but it wasn't and I knew it wasn't. "Yes," Yoh continued to answer, "She's fine…yes…sure!...alright…"

When Yoh hung up, I asked innocently, "What's wrong? You looked mad for a second!"

"Oh!" Yoh said shaking his head, "Nothing. Your mom just wanted me to take you to an amusement park."

"Today?"

"Yep, after school today. It's because she wants you to go have fun while you've been under stress. That way, you won't pass out or something."

I nodded as Yoh continued to roll me around to wherever I wanted to go in the school. After school, we WALKED to the amusement park (since I complained I was afraid to get into a car). Or, let me restate that. Yoh walked and I cruised. The amusement park was actually a little carnival. Yoh opened his wallet and paid for the both of us. He then looked ahead and saw the biggest rollercoaster in the carnival. It was one of those twisting ones that make you sick and send your heart up into your throat, giving it the potentially to just jump out through your eye sockets. Yoh suddenly began to run with the wheelchair, so fast, that I almost felt like I'd fall off my seat. "What're you doing?" I shrieked, "Where are you going?"

"The big ride!" Yoh shouted back as he continued to run at top speed.

"No!" I shirked again, "you know I'm scared of rollercoasters!"

But the next thing I knew, Yoh had put the wheelchair to the side. He swiftly picked me up into his arms, set me into the seat on the ride, and locked the safety bar down. I was already feeling the adrenaline rush with fear. "Hold on!" Yoh said laughing as I struggled to get the attention of the worker who was running the ride.

But the worker was young and in her early twenties. She had her chin lazily resting on her hand as she mumbled into the microphone, "Welcome to the Big Thriller. Enjoy your ride."  
That stupid girl didn't even look up or check the safety locks on the ride. She just jammed her finger onto a red button and there I went, hollering at the top of my lungs. The stupid people around me didn't notice that I was terrified. They all laughed and screamed along, thinking I was playing some stupid joke.

And then…the ride climbed…and climbed…and climbed…until I saw the peaks of all the buildings UNDER me. It was so high! Then, there came the fall. We crawled over the arched top, and then, slowly at first, but then, plunging, I immediately clutched onto chest as I felt my heart surge into my throat. I choked myself as I tried to keep myself from barfing up my heart. The feeling of imminent vomiting continued to curse my body as the ride continued. It twisted and rolled and went whoop-dee-doo for so long, I could feel my insides were all jumbled up. Where my stomach normal was, there was my lungs. Where my kidney was, there was my heart. Where my liver normally was, there was my intestines. IT was like throwing a human being into a blending machine. It was torture! And people PAYED to ride these!

When the ride finally came to a rough stop, I was moaning and groaning, but Yoh caught sight of a few of his friends. He cried aloud to them with a wave of his hand as he got off the ride. "Yo! Tao Ren! Ryo! Wassup?" Yoh ran off after his friends leaving me trapped in the seat. And the lazy employee didn't even bother to look up as I was screaming for help. People must have thought I was just crazy because when the old riders stepped off and new riders stepped in, they all just stared, smiled, then, walked away.

"Welcome to the Big Thriller. Enjoy your ride."

And there I was…off again to vomit-land…

Yoh had ditched me…and there began the first step in the crumbling of my brilliant plans…

Note:……. THAnkx to all ur reviews sry this chappie soo short.. but KEEP ENJOYIN IT………. The evil plot of Annas plans.. lolx Hao's comin up next chapie so STAY TUNE…

………………..R**E**V**I**E**W**S **R**E**P**L**Y**……………….. ,

**Soul of the Xcalibar:** theres gonna b lots of revenge … and more yoh and anna scenes.. kekek

**Asakihe: **this chappie isn't really funnie.. but theres gonna b MOREEE hilarious partssssssss hope u like it

**Vash:** its back to Yoh being evill.. haha.. I love this.. EVIL EVERYWHERE

**YoH&aNnA fAn 4 LiFe:** thanks for the idea..haha I was thinking of doin that too.. but Haos gonna come in next chapie.. haha.. gonna get intense.

**Rayless-Demon:** im an evil writer.. revenge ROCKs.. lolx..

**High Octane: **disappointment in this chapie.. not that funni.. sry.. but gonna get better.. promise

**anitaking3:** WOW.. IM SOO HAPI…. I love hilarious comdy love stories.. keke thankxx

**Sailor Otaku:** Haos comin up next chappie.. and more REVENGE. EVILLLLLLl sweet.. revenge muhahahhahahahahhh .. getting over my head now..

**BBShadowCat:** I love hao and anna too…… soo sweeet together.. don't worri hes comin up nexttt chappi.. but I might think of endin as Yohanna.. not sure yet.. thankxx tho

……..WEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeee……….. continuing……. Hahaha


	13. Hao Appears AND THE FIght FOR ANNA BEGIN...

**DISCLAIMER: WOW.. I OWN SHAMAN KING..  yah rite. I WISH…. I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING……………………………. **

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.. THiS is what you have all been waiting FOR.. DUM DUM DUM……….. **

**Ch.13**  
After about seven times going around, my shrieks of terror lowered to mild groans. Then, I didn't even bother to scream anymore. I just sat there with my chin resting on my propped up arm with boredom written all over my face. As new riders boarded on, I saw one man who stood out of the crowd. He was wearing rimless sunglasses that were a tan-brown shade. His hair was long and naturally brown shiny colored. He came over and found that the only available seat in the ride was next to me. I just stared up at him blankly as he sat down. He hadn't even glanced at me. After he pulled his lap bar down over his legs, he turned to me asking, as he glanced at my lap, "Aren't you gonna pull your lap bar down?"

"Nope," I said with an exasperated sigh, "I just hope I'll fall out of the ride this time and die a horrid and bloody death." I couldn't believe I had just said that...and to a perfectly innocent stranger.

"Well," the guy said pulling the lap bar over my knees and then shaking it to make sure it was tight, "I'm not gonna let you fall."

I looked up at him with wide eyes. He seemed sweet since he gave me that crooked little smile which showed his cute, brilliantly white teeth. "Uh…thanks…" I mumbled as I began to blush. No way! I couldn't be falling for this guy! I had met him about four seconds ago!

"No prob," the guy said as the rollercoaster train began to climb upwards, "My name's Hao. Nice to meet you." Hao held out his hand for a friendly handshake.

"Anna," I said as I shook his hand, "nice meeting you too."

"Why are you so upset?" Hao asked as I stared foreword to the oncoming cliff.

"I was left here by my friend," I said. The word fiancé almost escaped my lips, but I didn't allow that word to ever leave the premises of my mouth.

"Oh, that sucks. Then, you should just leave…I would."

"Umm," I said shrugging, "I can't walk."

"Oh," Hao said as his voice was filled with true compassion, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that. What kind of friend would do that?"

"Let's just say, he's an old friend. We grew up together, so we do mean things."

"But that's messed up. I'd beat him up if I saw him do this to you earlier."

"Nah, it's ok," I said laughing as we started going over the first hill, "it's only for six months."

Hao didn't have time to respond. He and I raised our hands and I actually enjoyed the ride! It was the first time I had ever really enjoyed myself with a guy without getting my things stolen. Stupid Lyserg. Stupid Yoh. But this Hao guy seemed just about okay for me. The ride finally came to an end and Hao immediately turned to me saying with a sweet smile, "Did you want me to take you off this ride? You got a wheelchair or something, right?"

"Yeah," I said as I pointed to the wheelchair that sat on the side of the platform to our right.

"Well, can I escort you around?" Hao asked as he held his hand out to me. I gladly accepted as Hao's arms, which were surprisingly muscular, wrapped around my waist. Then, he scooped me up right off the chair and carried me like a bride to my wheelchair, which he opened by just kicking it with his foot. He was so cool!

I blushed as he gently set me down, then, smiled as he looked me in the eyes. He pushed the wheelchair down and started to stroll down the carnival as he asked, "Where do you want to go next?"

"Hmm," I said cutely while exaggerating the "cutely" part, "how about eating cotton candy! I love cotton candy!"

I reached in my pocket for my wallet, but Hao suddenly clasped his hand over mine, "Don't you dare even think about it. Today, I'll take you around, Anna."

I knew I was smiling brightly up at him as he continued to push me. We bought one cotton candy and shared it. Hao tore a fluffy piece of that sweet cloud and pressed it on my lips so that it began to melt slowly in my mouth. I couldn't help it! I was whipped! And just as we were about to go on the next ride, which was the teacups, I saw a familiar young man walking my way. Well, well, well, if it wasn't my dear sweet YOhhh returning to rescue me from my rescuer. Yoh approached Hao with a stiff face. He looked either extremely jealous or extremely pissed, or both. Hao looked up in surprise as he asked Yoh, who was standing right up in his face, "May I help you?"

"Oh!" Hao said laughing, "You must be that friend of Anna's. What his name again?"

"Yoh," I answered smiling at Yoh as if I was the happiest girl alive.

"Oh! Yeah!" Hao said, "the jerk who left you on the ride! It's okay, Yoh. I got it all covered! I'm taking Anna around today since you obviously can't be trusted with her, considering that you ditched her on a ride."

Yoh stepped up closer to Hao saying, "That's my fiancé you're taking."

Hao looked shocked for a second as he glanced at me. I shot my gaze down to avoid him in case he asked me to confirm if Yoh was right. But the thing that made me love Hao to death was that he didn't seem to care whether it was true or not as he said to Yoh, "What a great fiancé…leaving his crippled wife! I'll take it from here, Yoh. You go play with your friends."

Yohs face was fuming with anger now. He suddenly jumped foreword at Hao and swung….

(what a cruel way to end a chapter! Muhahah)

..DUM DUm dUM.. continues…………. Keep reading.. sry for not updating sooner. .haha I noe.. EXCITIN.. I'll update the next one SOONER.. haha.. cuz of the SUSPENSE ..

dum dum dum………… lalala…… weee weee wee……….. (random)


	14. true LOVE! nahh no wayy

**Disclaimerrrrr: Hao! YOHH and ANNA…. don't own.. **

**TO REVIEWS AND READERs: CONTINUIN.. MUHAHA MY EVIL SCEME.. and THE FIGHT FOR ANNA **

**Ch. 14**  
Hao managed to avoid Yoh's punch as he ducked and caught Yoh in the gut with his other fist. Yoh could not believe that he was hit. I could that clearly in his face. I sat there stunned for a moment before, I reached up from my wheelchair and grasped Hao's arm saying, "Hao, let's go. Don't go down to Yoh's level and lose your temper."

Yoh glared at Hao, but his look was soft and almost hurt as he glanced at me. "What're you talking about?" Yoh said, "I'm supposed to take you around…"

"It's okay," I said coldly, "I don't think that you should be taking me around anyway with the way you ditched me on the rollercoaster. Hao's my savior there…and I'm sticking with him. You go play with Tao Ren."

"Yeah," Hao said as he started to push my wheelchair again, "Grow up and come back when you're ready to be a man."

Yoh looked like he was gonna jump on Hao, but instead, he stood there…stunned. I could have laughed in Yoh's face, but I thought I had injured him enough for that day. As I was wheeled away, I noticed that there was something very warm and welcoming about Hao. Maybe it was the way he walked, or just the shape of his shoulders…but there was definitely something that made me very comfortable to be around him. We spent the entire day having fun and Hao often had fun racing down the sidewalk with my wheelchair. Sometimes, he'd nearly tip me over, but I didn't mind because I knew he'd catch me if I fell.

Once in a while, I caught a glimpse of Yoh waiting in line for another ride, but Yoh's expression wasn't that of joy or even sarcasm…it was sad…genuinely sad. But, hey! I have to have my good days too! And this was my good day with Hao. Secretly in my head and heart I was wishing he'd ask me out. But, I still didn't know if Hao saw me as a sweet little sister he wanted to take care of, or if I was a little more to him—like girlfriend material. My question was answered when the amusement park finally closed at ten PM. Hao turned to me saying with a smile, "You wanna go out again sometime, Anna? You know, like on a date?"

I was expecting the question and I had already rehearsed my answer many times in my head before. I confidently smiled up at him saying, "Sure, I'd love to, Hao. I was hoping you'd ask."

Hao's face beamed as he quickly bent down and gave me a hug. What was strange was that Hao didn't seem to even notice that I was "handicapped". He just carried on conversations and had fun without letting me feel as if I was crippled at all. It was almost as if he was too dumb to notice…but I knew he noticed…and I loved that he didn't care. This man must love me for who I am…not what I am—which is a crippled little fiancé of a jerk named YOHHH.

Hao drove me home that night and my mom looked like she wanted to shoot me. Her eyes said it all as she looked Hao up and down with disgust. "Where's Yoh?" my mom questioned, glaring at Hao again.

Hao cleared his throat as he wriggled uncomfortably.

"He has his car. He probably drove home," I answered.

"Who's this?" my mom said staring rudely at Hao again.

Hao stepped foreword saying with an enthusiastic voice, and offering his hand to shake, "I'm Hao! Nice to meet you!"

"Why are you with my daughter?" my mom said again, but this time, she was stepping closer to Hao in a threatening matter.

"I—uh—I brought her home since her friend, Yoh, ditched her at the amusement park."

"Her fiancé," my mother corrected, "And he wouldn't do such a thing."

"He did, ma'am," Hao said with a sincere tone in his voice.

My mother simply snatched the wheelchair from Hao and wheeled me inside. I would have resisted, but my legs weren't cooperating yet. "Now, get out of here," my mom snapped as she pushed me inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hao said as my mother slammed the door in his face.

I sighed. I couldn't believe how rude my mom was. "You stay away from that boy!" my mom cried as she grabbed my arm. My skin twisted and pinched between her nails. I tried to pull away, but I was crippled. My mom swung me violently from the wheelchair onto the ground. I felt my weight on my legs, crushing whatever little had healed. "You stay away, you little slut!"

"Mom! He's just a friend!" I cried in defense as I wrapped my arms over my head to keep my face from being hit by the torrent of fists that my mom threw at me.

"You little slut! You're going to marry Yoh! You're gonna marry him if it's the last thing you do! I'll kill you if you see that boy again! You worthless little slut!"

"Mom! I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for that! Little slut girls like you should all die!" And all the while, the fists and kicks were hurled at me. And so, I had to face the reality I've been living with for all my life. I was always abused by my mom, but I never liked to bring it up. I could take the pain…I was always strong like that…but this time, it hurt. This time, I felt like I was really losing something. The one time I was happy was the one time that I was forbidden to have anything. I wanted to see Hao more than anything, but here my mom stood, building a stone and concrete wall between us…

haha tryin to make this MORE OF EACH CHARACTER HAo…+. Anna……. Or

YOh+ anna… tensee.e… WHATS YOH GONNA DO… gif advice..

FIGHTS STILL ON……… and had just BEGAN WHOS GONNA WIN ANNA? surprising twist.. later on


	15. The truth of Yoh's feelings?

**Disclamier: Don't own any Shaman King characters..  kill whoever made THIS RULe….. if I noe WHO DID.. **

**Readers.. sorri for da last chappie.. kinda really sux.. but THIS ONE..is BETTEr…. I hope? **

**The regret? The forgiven? The love begins! MUHAHHAHa **

**Ch. 15**  
The following day, school was terrible. Yoh was bitter toward me and didn't even push me around. I had to have a friends take me to all my classes. Yoh's expression every time we met was that of betrayal. It actually made me feel bad, considering how upset I was already about being separated from Hao. Between classes, I had my friend open my locker for me since I couldn't reach. When she opened it, a note fell out. She picked it up and handed it to me. I opened it reading:

I'LL SEE YOU THIS FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL. WE'LL DRIVE DOWN TO THE BEACH OR SOMETHING…HERE'S MY NUMBER: -. (I didn't write a number in case you people would actually try calling it!) I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I SEE YOU AGAIN…MISS YOU…LOVE YOU…

YOURS FOREVER,  
Hao

I folded the note up again smiling. So, it wasn't over yet. I kept the note hidden in my pocket and after school, Yoh finally came up to me. "Wifey," he said, but his tone was the usual, teasing, happy tone. It was sad and monotone.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna take you to the marketplace."

"Umm…why?"

"Because…I do."

"But, it'll be hard for you to push me around. There are so many hills at the marketplace. You can't push a wheelchair there." I was talking nicely since I still felt bad about the day before with Hao. After all, it was Yoh who swung first and Yoh who ended up getting hit at all.

"It's okay," Yoh said with a smile, "I owe you for being such a jerk and leaving you on the ride at the amusement park."

I blushed…wow…Yoh apologizing. But the sincerity in his eyes were true, and I agreed, "Okay, I'll see you after school then…but no dates on Friday."

"Friday?"

"Yeah, I gotta go meet Hao on Friday."

Yoh's face dropped with displeasure, which ultimately made me happy.

After school, Yoh drove me to the marketplace and we looked at a few things to eat. I wanted to buy my mom some fruits, hoping to kiss up to her about seeing Hao. But, what made everything so strange, was how well Yoh pushed me along those hills. He didn't even seem to be having trouble. A new energy had surged into his veins. "Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked curiously.

"I'm just happy to be with you again," was his simple answer. I felt proud to have a friend like Yoh…or, fiancé, but friend seemed more appropriate for the moment. After a while, Yoh set me to the side of the crowded street full of carts. It was hard for him to wheel me around people…up and down numerous hills…so, he stopped saying, "I'm gonna go grab a drink for us."

I nodded in agreement. Yoh glanced at his watch, which was weird because he almost never checked the time…he didn't care enough to. But this time, he checked and just as he did, a familiar sports car drove up. The window rolled down and Lyserg poked his head out. That bastard who stole my stuff AND got me in an accident that would cripple me for six months! Yoh suddenly jumped into the car, waved goodbye to me with a huge, silly smile…and was gone.

I sat there, disbelieving what I had just witnessed…I was ditched…again…

OMG!

I tried to push my wheelchair foreword, but I had to be careful because I was running over people's toes. And when I tried to go in the direction of home, I found two miles of nothing but hills that I'd have to go up and down over in order to get there. That jerk! Ditching me in the worst place every for a crippled girl! I sat back after a moment of panic and wanted to cry. That jerk! That jerk! That jerk!

Not to mention, his little buddy Lyserg had stolen my cell phone so I couldn't call anyone to pick me up. Stranded, I sat for hours, trying to get the attention of people walking by. But people thought I was a beggar of some sort and ignored me. Pretty soon, I noticed people avoiding me completely, like I had a disease. It took me four hours to give up, and I sat with my arms folded and cried for ten minutes. Then, I decided to take a nap. I might as well have. I was stranded and tired. Darkness was starting to roll in and people were already pulling apart their tents to go home for the night. Then, there was me…stranded and alone…

Suddenly, Hao was holding my hand. I looked back and smiled as Hao said in a cute voice, "I'm here to rescue you!"

"Oh! Hao!" I cried, "I'm so happy you came!"

"Of course, I'd come!" For some reason, Hao's face was shining…like the sun. The radiance from his face was so bright, I had to squint to look directly at him. His skin was pure and flawless as it beamed down at me.

"I was hoping you'd find me here," I said as I reached up to his shining face.

"I was hoping you'd be waiting for me here," Hao answered as he reached down. He looked like he was going to stroke my cheek, but instead, he pulled out a little bicycle horn and start squeezing it so it made a loud, obnoxious HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HOOOOOOONKKK!

Next thing I knew, I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that there was no shining face, just a dark empty marketplace…and no Hao…and a lone car stood in the middle of the rode. HONK! HONK! HOOOONKKKK! Aww, dammit…so it was all a dream. I knew it was too good to be true. The car, which I immediately recognized was Lyserg's, drove closer to me as it continued to honk. Yoh came leaping out of the front seat saying in a cheery voice, "You fell asleep! I told you I'd go and get us drinks and you fell asleep!"

Being in the very bitter mood I was in at the moment, I screeched, "You ditched me again! And you did it in the marketplace where there's hills and too many people!"

"Aww, come on, now, Anna! It's not so bad!"

"YOHHHH!" I cried, "this is NOT like a good fiancé!"

"Well, what kind of fiancé dates another guy while she's engaged!"

"You're jealous!" I shouted, pointing at Yoh triumphantly.

But Yoh expression was hurt and honest as he shouted back, "Yes! I am! I am a lot! I'm crazy with jealousy!"

I stopped and sat back. I felt bad…but no! It's Yohh! The annoying, obnoxious Yoh ! The source of all my unhappiness! The one I had to drag home drunk! The one who ditched me on a rollercoaster in the amusement park! The one who made me get a spanking! The one who left me in the marketplace all day! The one who was willing to pose naked for me……the one who rescued me from a burning car when no one else would……the one who sat by my bed in the hospital……the one who I knew loved me somewhere deep inside……

Yoh sighed. The mood was definitely serious. He pulled my wheelchair towards the car saying, "Let's go home."

I sat there silently. The guilt began to choke my heart, suffocating any last morsel of hate I could possibly hold against this pathetic kid. Gosh…did I really hurt him that much by being with Hao? But! But! But he dated his share of girls in his lifetime too! But…he never failed to show his love and affection towards me…NO! NO! NO! I will NOT weaken! Yohhh is the enemy! He's the poop in the wine glass!

Notess: How do u like This CHAPPI? Pretty good eh?  I hope..

Truee feelins finalie came out of Yohs lips ..kekeke.. what about HAO?

More and more and MOREEEEEe …… continuing…. trying to make this long.. if you guys don't mind

Soul of the Xcalibar: AHH soo glad u really liked it.. if I told you wat the twist is.. it wouldn't be a twist anymore, would it? MUHAHHA Im still OBSESS with your stories…… please update update soon.. hahaha..

pendulum-swing: HAHa.. your review is really haliarious.. like your ideas.. but the 2nd one about Hao starin from Annas window while watchin her get beating and helping her……… well ……. that's too expected… and its in most of other stories.. are u gonna kill me if its not an happi endin. But this is NOT EVEN CLOSE TO ENDING.. muhahaha.. gonna make it LONG……. Who noes.. rite? KEEP READIN TO FIND OUT ……. Glad u really LIKE IT.. really like ur suggestions too.. haha one of the funniest reviews I had read

YoH&aNnAfAn4LiFe: thanks for the suggestions.. I was thinking if I should make it so they both feel bad.. muhahha.. and more evil plots.. andddd much much more..

Vash: yahh I guess it wasn't soo good in the last chappi.. hope u like THIS ONE way MOREE …. okok soo I guess it wasn't as good too.. but o well keke.. gotta work on it

BBShadowCat: haha.. sry about this chappie not really about Hao and Anna.. DON'T KILL MEE…….. really innocent-"" .. more of Hao in the later chappies.

anitaking3: Really like ur idea.. Might think about that.. love ur evil plot…….. FIGHT FIGHT…. Thanks

eisshi louisse: THANkSS.. soo happi u liked it.. I ALSO LOVE YohannaHao.. muhaha FIGHT for her kekekke

Shale 101: Theres gonna b more… thanks

Sailor Otaku: HAHA.. sry for updating kinda late. .but.. U CAN WAIT RITE kekkee . need to plan my EVIL PLOT ……

High Octane: Im just an evil writer… with lots of plots….. MUHAHAHA

Lilka: ill think about that … gonna add that in the vote.. thanks

rayless-deamon: Anythin can happen rite? Muahhha

starwing: alriteeeeee! Thanksss anything can happen

Asuka Kazama: rite now im still thinking.. HaoannaYoh still the best kekeke


	16. Hao to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: Characters CAME FROM SOMEWHERE ….. … ….. shaman king**

**Ch. 16**

I sat quietly in class the following day. Yoh barely made eye contact with me. My mother was sleeping when I got home the night before, which was a relief since I thought I'd get in trouble for coming home so late. And of course, my mother would not blame Yoh for any faults that he had. So, I sat in class, eyeing him secretly out of the corner of my eye. He looked pretty depressed from what I could tell. Finally, I turned to him saying with a smile, "I gotta go to the park today!"

"What?" Yoh asked as if I had awakened him from a pleasant dream.

"I have to go to the park."

"For what?"

"I have to read a few chapters in my history book and I read the best when I'm at the park."

"And what role do I have in this?"

"Just…" I said swallowing my pride…it went down slowly and painfully, "I want you to drive me there."

"No."

"What?" I felt his one word kick me in the face. At first I thought that he had actually hit me. Then, I realized that it was just the shock of his refusal.

"I don't want to drive you anywhere. If you're always going to take me for granted, why should I take you anywhere or do anything for you?"

"…fine then, you don't have to…or if you want, could you just drop me off at the park, then, pick me up later?"

Yoh looked at me with a slight glare. He didn't look too happy. But, he seemed to give in saying in a low voice, "I'll drop you off."

I smiled. This was better than nothing.

After school ended, he drove to the park and carried me into the grass. I could feel how light I felt in his arms. He made me feel light and almost childish. It was almost as if he were my protector for a moment. But, no! I was not falling for him. Not YOHH. He set me down in the grass and left me there to sit and read. I grasped the book on my crippled lap and wanted to urge him to stay, but my pride choked my words and I watched him walk away. "I'll be back around five…before dark," Yoh said.

I sighed as I watched him leave. He looked so sad…

I sat there in the grass and watched the clouds pass over head for a moment. The clouds were so high and unreachable. So far…it reminded me of Yoh. I didn't understand him. He treated me like crap…then, rescued me…then, tried to pity me…then, tried to abandon me over and over and over again! I was confused. But I managed to force my thoughts into the intriguing note my sarcasm world of Robert E. Lee the general during the time of the Civil War, who fought bravely for Virginia.

After I got past page five of the Civil War and all those casualties, I noticed that the sun wasn't shining anymore. I didn't know how much time had passed, but I did notice the dark clouds that were starting to block the sun. Gray clouds and my crippled self alone in the park didn't seem comforting. Next thing I knew, I felt a little tickle upon my skin. It was wet. Then, a couple more…and soon, those little raindrops invited their friends…and then, there came the spill.

I threw my book open and covered my head, as if that helped. The grass around me immediately began to become damp. Little puddles grew to become mud bowls. I sat in the middle of it, feeling the cold water run down my arms and face. My hair clung to my cheeks as I sat there completely helpless. That stupid Lyserg had stolen my cell phone, so I was stranded.

I suddenly dropped my book realizing that I was up to my thighs in mud. Water had soaked into my shoes. My hair was dripping rain also. What was the point of putting a book over my head when I was already drenched? I sloshed my hands into the thick mud around my ankles. Then, I picked up a clump. Taking the mud, I squeezed it so that it oozed between my fingers. Feeling tears well up at the corners of my eyes, I grasped more mud, then threw it as far as I could. "This can't get worse!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, throwing my head up to the sky. "God? Can You hear me? This can't get worse! Just hit me with lightning while I'm still in this suffering!"

But God must have been busy at the moment and didn't seem to hear my problems. Either that or He was ignoring me, which I understood because I complained to Him so often. But I could feel all the pain and stress start to swell so much that it was inflating my heart…I was almost afraid I'd explode.

Omg…my day is the worst if my life isn't the worst already….

I looked to the side and suddenly saw a little shaded place under a tree. It looked dry enough since the roots were large and protruded from the flat mud and grass, I could sit on top of there, to at least keep out of the brown muck. I pulled myself along with all the strength I had left in my arms. But, I wasn't making much progress. Finally, I gave up and sat there alone in the rain and the tears began to fall…but no one could tell I was crying of course, because the rain rinsed the bitter tears all away…all away…and where the hell was YOHH! I knew it! He had ditched me…again…

I stared out through the rain, squinting my eyes to keep myself seeing straight. Otherwise, the colors and shapes of the world would all blend and mix together.

But as I focused my eyes, I saw a familiar figure running towards me. I strained my eyes against the falling rain and gasped as I recognized him.

"Hao!" I cried.

Hao was beaming as he ran to me and picked me up from the rain.

"What is a young lady like you doing sitting in the muddy rain?"

"OmG! Hao!" I said as I felt more tears run down my face with the rain. This time, it was joy that I felt that poured from my eyes. Hao picked me up in his arms and carried me to his car.

I was drenching the car seat in mud and rainwater, but he didn't seem to mind at all. I was with Hao…I was safe…and Yoh wasn't there for me. At that moment, I decided that it was final. Hao was the one—not Yoh…not YOHH…No…

Note: SO SORRI READERS I hafnt update for quiet a long time, D but I tried makin longer this time……. but not much.. hahha.. ill update tomolo ok? To make up the weeks. Or was it months? XD

Don't worry YohAnna fans.. don't get disappointed yet… muhahahah MORE MORE MORE comin uppppp so don't kill me.. I still wanna stay alive to finish this fanfix

Ps: IF U WANT TO NOE ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER: ITS ABOUT…….only if u wanna noe

Yoh and Anna's marriage went up

THE TRUTH IS TOLD!


	17. Whats lie and whats true!

**Disclaimer don't own any CHARACTERS.. **

**IF u had forgot wat this story is about.. cuz I do after not reading one for a long time **

**The is the Summary:**

**Anna and Yoh are engaged ever since they were VERY LITTLE! Anna had never thought of marrying Yoh, but Yoh, one of the most popular Guys in the school, had love Anna more than anything. Of course, all girls are ABSOLUTELY JEALOUS ..(That would include ME) When Yoh had ditched Anna on a rollercoaster, Hao came to THE RESCUE.. Yoh who seems always carefree and happy finally went into Depression (.. that sounds like The depression IN my HISTORY TEXT BOOK… err) When Yoh had ditched Anna again in the PARK ALL ALONE raining, Hao had came to the Rescue AGAIN XD ……. The story continues ….**

Ch. 19  
As Hao drove, I felt this subtle little urge of disappointment. For some strange reason, I had hoped the Yoh would come and get me…that Yoh would rescue me…but that was, of course, asking for too much from someone as shallow and stupid as Yoh. Hao seemed understanding as he suddenly said, "Yoh is drunk at some party."

"Drunk? Party?" I repeated.

"I saw him as I was driving past a house. I exchanged a few words and managed to find out that you were at the park…and then, it started raining, so I came to get you."

"Oh…he said he'd come and get me." I could feel myself taking sides with Yoh for some reason.

"He said…but you can't trust guys like Yoh…guys like him are worthless…especially to a girl like you."

"I felt a surge of defense rising for Yoh. I wanted to scream at Hao on Yoh's behalf. Yet, I kept silent because I didn't want to ruin what little relationship that I had with Hao. If it was Yoh, I would've made my fist meet his face…but it was Hao, and I couldn't hit him. Who knows? What if he hit me back? Don't get me wrong, I don't doubt Hao's sweetness…it's just that…I barely knew Hao…barely knew him at all.

Hao dropped me off at home. Thank goodness…my dad answered the door. And there I was in Hao's arms. Since Yoh took the wheelchair, Hao had carried me to my door. My dad accepted me and said quick thanks before he rushed me to my room. "You better change," my dad said quickly, "before mom sees you here like this and starts asking questions…"

I rushed to put on some clothes. They were all within my reach, so I struggled, but managed to dress myself while lying on the ground. When I was done, I asked my dad to put me on my bed. And once seat comfortably on my quilts, I grabbed a book just in time to hear our front door open and close. My mom was back from what I was guessing was shopping. I sniffled a little…must have caught a cold…

Then, I saw the familiar curly black hair poke into my room. And then, my mother's nosy expression came into view. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm reading for school, why?" I replied.

"Where's Yoh?"

"I don't know," I answered, hoping my mom would lay off that subject for once.

But my mom came and sat on my bed. He sighed and said in a softer tone, "You know why I hit you, right?"

"Hit me?" I asked pretending to be stupid.

"I spank you so that you will learn your lesson. You need to have discipline."

"I'm sixteen years old. I think I should be able to decide what I want to do with my life. I'm going to end up marrying Hao anyway…I just want to be able to be happy before that time comes."

"No. I can't allow that. You are strictly bound to Yoh and no one else. He's responsible for you and takes care of you."

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. That was some responsible fiancé to leave me in the rain, crippled, and crying…then, go off and get drunk.

"Besides," my mother continued, "We've moved the wedding up. Since your eyes seem to be wandering, I made it earlier.'

I felt like jumping off a fourteen story building, to plunge to my death. But, there was no building or window I could jumped out of. Instead, tears crawled to the corners of my eyes, ready to jump for me. "What?" I managed to croak as a lump grew thick in my throat.

"Your wedding is to be right after your graduation."

"That…that's….one year from now."

"Precisely! So, lose some weight, get ready, pick out a dress before hand…and invite all your friends!"

I could not believe my mother. Before I could say anything, she had slammed the door shut behind her and was probably heading towards the kitchen humming merrily to herself. I sighed. I didn't have enough room in my being to cry or be any more stressed out than I already was. After a few moments, I heard knocking at my window. I glanced out and guess who was squatting in a bush outside for me? Well, it was Hao. I reached over as far as I could and open the window. Hao popped the screen door out and crawled into my room. He hurried to the door and locked it for me. "What're you doing here?" I asked as I felt a surge of subtle joy.

"I had to see you."

"Had to see me? For what?"

Hao smiled and shrugged. "I just wanted to see your face."

"Me too," I answered. I was so happy with Hao. But, as if God had meant for this to be one of the worst days of my life, I heard someone rustling outside my window in the bush. Next thing I knew, I saw Lyserg's head pop into my window.

"There you are, you little bastard!" Lyserg cried.

I threw my hand over Lyserg's mouth begging him, "Shut up! My parents will hear you! What's going on?"

Hao's eyes were stern and full of rage as he glared at Lyserg.

Lyserg glared right back.

I sat with my eyes clueless and wide open, waiting for an explanation.

"That bastard, Hao! He's yours right?" Lyserg asked pointing at Hao.

"Yeah?" I answered as Hao came and sat beside me, lacing his fingers into my fingers.

"He got Yoh drunk on purpose after finding out you were at the park! He wants you to break up with Yoh and be mad so he can have you!"

I didn't respond. I barely understood what Lyserg was saying. "Wuh?" I asked Lyserg.

Hao stood as he let go of my hand. "What're you talking about?" Hao demanded.

Lyserg calmed himself, taking a deep breath, and repeated more clearly, "Yoh was on his way to Ren's house with me. This jerk was driving by and stopped when he recognized Yoh. He asked Yoh if he saw you. But, Yoh was already in a bad mood and told Hao you were at the park. Since that moment on, Hao started being all nice and made a truce with Yoh. To celebrate, he took me and Yoh out for a drink."

"And?" I asked when Lyserg stopped to give Hao a long glare.

"And when Yoh was drunk, he ditched me and him at the bar to go and pick you up since it was raining. He wanted to make it seem like Yoh was the bad guy. But he got Yoh drunk on purpose so Yoh would forget about you!"

"What?" I gasped, disbelieving what I was hearing.

"Well, Yoh didn't forget! He tried to get up and leave to pick you up, but Brian made him stay and drink more! I didn't drink more because I knew something was going on! Your little Hao was just too fake!"

Hao took a step closer to Lyserg, as if daring Lyserg to challenge him. "You're lying!" Hao said, clenching his teeth.

"I was there!" Lyserg said in a louder voice, "I saw everything! Yoh was too drunk to drive! And I didn't have my car since we were walking! Hao though, ditched us and sped off to your rescue!"

I understood now. Hao had planned the whole rescue-from-the-rain thing. I looked at him with shock, hoping he had an explanation. But all I could see was the rage in Hao's eyes as he glared at Lyserg. Hao's fists were held into tight balls…weapons to use against Lyserg…just like he had used them against Yoh…

What to do? What to do? I didn't know…

**Note: DIDN'T U THINK I HAD WORKED SOO HARD -sweatiing, pantin..- keke **

**Muhahaha .. now u just got to wait till next chapter to come up **

**Tryin to make the characters to be the same personality as Shaman King XD but still need some work on that …**

**And for those people who don't check out whats on NEW Fanfix everyday D I UPDATED 2 Chapters… just so u don't haf to miss out on anything ENJOY Cheers **

**I think the next time that I'm gonna update is like 2-3weeks later sry about it**


	18. There is no truth

**Disclaimer: don't own shaman king characters**

**Ch.18**  
I had an urge to stand, but my legs wouldn't allow me to. "What are you talking about?" I asked Lyserg again.

Lyserg clenched his jaws as he muttered through his teeth, "I'm just about this close to killing you."

"Same here," Hao said with a dangerous tone.

"Stop!" I cried as I felt the stress about to explode my head, "Stop it! Both of you sit down! NOW!"

Lyserg sat down, but Hao snatched Lyserg by the collar saying, "You better not sit until I'm done with you!"

Hao threw a punch into Lyserg's face, which wasn't fair, even in my eyes. Lyserg was trying to settle things peacefully. I glanced nervously at my door. Any second now, my parents would come knocking, thinking there was a burglar in my room. I tried to keep Lyserg and Hao quiet, but they were both going at each other. At least they weren't screaming, I said as I crossed my arms and simply watched. I hated Lyserg for stealing from me. And I hated Hao for being a conspirator. So, I sat and watched with a blank smile as they both punished each other. Finally, Lyserg delivered a punch so fierce that Hao went crashing to the ground.

It was over.

"Finally," I said as I watched Hao sitting on the ground with his hand over his bloody mouth, "now we can talk."

"Talk what?" Hao said as he spit blood out onto the wood of my floor, "there's nothing to talk. IF you don't believe me, then, it's over."

"I never said that I didn't believe you."

I felt a little tinge of fear that Hao would actually break up with me. Lyserg stood up for me saying, "Go ahead, leave. She doesn't need you. She's got Yoh."

"Oh, yeah," Hao said in a cruel tone that I had never heard before, "some Yoh. That boy who ditched you on the ride is your fiancé and you expect to be happy with him?"

Lyserg finally seemed to blow up as he shouted at me with his fists ready to fly again, "Yoh only ditched you on the ride and at the marketplace because he found out you weren't PERMANENTLY paralyzed! He wanted his revenge!"

I gasped as I felt yet another truck of backfire hit my face. "He knows?" I gasped.

"You didn't think you could hide it for six months did you?"

"Well…"

Hao took a step towards the window again saying, "This is so dumb. You know he's worth nothing. Fine. I see where this is going. You have a choice. It's either Yoh or it's me."

I glanced at Lyserg, who was screaming to choose Yoh from his swollen and bruised eyes.

Hao was standing there, panting as his face bled some more.

I thought back to Hao and how sweet he had been, then, I remembered Yoh. YOHHH was the one that was always there…yoh.…stupid Yoh.…

And this Hao guy…I barely knew him. And now, he's a manipulative liar. I looked between Lyserg and Hao. I was so happy with Hao? But on the long run, Yoh had always been there and I knew he'd always stay….

I gulped for air. Choose between my present love? And my past and future love?

OMG…if only I had legs so I could run away from all this…I looked to Hao. His angered face suddenly looked to be with a sincere face of apology, "I'm sorry, Anna…but…I'm doing this because I love you…"

I was stunned at the mention of those three words. Hao didn't seem like the type to say them.

"Aww shut up!" Lyserg suddenly cried as he threw his arms up into the air in a mocking manner.

"I can't shut up, Anna. I love you. I've loved you since I saw you on the ride. I thought you were so beautiful."

"Aww, gees. BARF!" Lyserg imitated shoving his finger down his throat as he bent over and gagged on himself.

"Lyserg," I said as I smacked Lyserg's bent over back. Lyserg jumped up, rubbing his back in pain, "be quiet. I wanna hear what Hao has to say for himself."

Lyserg stepped back with a clear look of disapproval. But I urged Hao to continued. I actually enjoyed this little speech of love. Yoh would never say this kind of stuff. "I love you," Hao continued, "I want to be with you forever and I'll never leave you."

"Gosh Hao," I said as I felt a warm gush over my face. Hao was so sweet. I couldn't just LEAVE him! I mean, he was being so sincere…maybe he did those terrible things just to keep me close! He had good intentions.

Lyserg finally seemed fed up as he said with a moan, "Can you please say this, Anna…gosh Hao, you're a fake little jerk who should shove his head up his butt, or…is it already up there? Please. Anna, say that…just say THAT!"

"No," I said as Hao and I smiled while gazing into each other's eyes. The more I stared into Hao's eyes, the more enchanted I was by him. He was so handsome…so sweet.

Lyserg looked to me frantically shouting, "Don't tell me you're gonna let him get away with this!"

I shook my head, "I'm not like you or Yoh. I'm more mature than that. I'm going to forgive Hao and let us start over."

Hao's face brightened as he let a huge smile spread across his face. His teeth were so cute when he smiled. I smiled back, unable to resist Hao's charm.

But Lyserg seemed angered as he started to crawl out of my window again saying, "Fine. You can break Yoh's heart. This is just about the worse thing you could do to him."

But for some reason, those words didn't mean much to me. Yoh put me through enough torture. Now, I had finally found his weakness and I was going to poke at it for as long as I could. After all, he already knew I was only crippled for six months. There was no fun in that. So, all I had left was to be with Hao for as long as I could and let the jealous-monster eat at Yoh. I let Lyserg leave. Hao sat on the bed and said in a quiet, "For a second I thought you'd let that loser talk you into breaking up with me."

"He's not a loser," I said with a frown, "he's just defending Yoh."

"Yeah, whatevers…Yoh's a loser and that other punk is a loser too."

I looked away. I didn't like Yoh or Lyserg, but the rule was that no one could diss them but ME!

I didn't say anything to Hao, so Hao stood to leave saying, as he quickly pecked my cheek, "I gotta go, but I'll see you after school tomorrow. I'll come pick you up and take you somewhere nice for dinner."

"Right after school I have to go to tutoring with Yoh."

"Oh, when do you come back?" Hao asked. I could hear the displeasure in his voice at hearing that I'd be with Yoh.

"Around seven…pick me up and we can go straight to dinner."

Hao agreed and he quickly unlocked my door again before he disappeared out the window. Before he ran off, he put the screen door back in place.

I sighed to myself. What a day…what a day…

The following morning wasn't so great. Yoh had come to pick me up, but he didn't say a word to me. I felt terrible as I watched him walking like a zombie. "Hangover?" I asked.

"Heartbreak," Yoh answered blandly. The word seemed bitter on his tongue.

"Aww, stop being so dramatic, YOHH."

"Wifey, you cut me deep. Lyserg told me everything, and that really sucks. That Hao kid was doing all that on purpose and you forgave him. But I do a few things wrong and you never forgive me." Yoh's puppy eyes simply pouted as they stared straight ahead. He seemed really upset.

"It's not that bad," I said cheerily, "Hao isn't my fiancé. It's you."

"But you think I'm so unworthy of you, right?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," I said as I finally just started stating reality. I was going to marry Yoh whether I wanted to or not.

"Yes it does to me though. You don't think I have feelings, do you? You think that everything that I say doesn't really matter…you think that I'm just an immature dork when I say things like I love you."

I didn't have anything to say since Yoh seemed to be on a role with his speech. Maybe Yoh was being serious for once.

Yoh suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as he said, "You know, I really don't get why you still like that kid when I do so much more for you."

I groaned. I thought Yoh was going to be romantic, but I expected too much. Of course, I tend to do that…

But Yoh wasn't finished. He opened his mouth to say something, then, he sighed as he shook his head, "Nevermind. We'll be late." He started pushing me again. I wanted to hear what he had to say, but I wasn't about to ASK him to be romantic or anything.

I went to tutoring after school with the same depressed Yoh. "Hey, Yohhh," I said when we were finishing our tutor worksheets, "can we be a little less depressing?"

Yoh simply gave me the same depressed and hopeless expression as he did in the morning.

Once tutoring was over, I said, "Ugh…go ahead, be depressed! I'm going to meet Hao right now! And you can't do anything about it!"

"I could call your mom and roll you home so Hao could never find you."

"You wouldn't," I said darkly. But Yoh grabbed my wheelchair.

Suddenly, he seemed to change his mind as he said, "No….I won't. You're not worth it!"

"Oh, now you're being even more immature!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

And the argument continued until Hao's car swerved up to the tutoring center. He came out and gave Yoh a huge smile. Yoh glared harshly back at Hao. Hao put me in the car, shut the door, then said something to Yoh. Yoh's eyes opened wide in shock. Yoh started running up to the car waving his arms, but Hao was already driving off. In the side mirror, I could see Yoh shouting after the car.

Whatever Hao said to Yoh…it seemed to disturb Yoh a lot…I wondered what it was…

Note; SRY READerS"" this is wat u haf been waitin for…… THE NEXT CHAPTER.. ill update soon after.. SORYY


	19. ITS TOO LATE

**Disclaimer I don't own shaman king characters**

**WARNING THIS MITE THE BE THE .. top top clamix good luck **

**Ch.19**  
Hao drove on saying with a smile, "Where do you want to go?"

"The park," I answered. I wanted to swing. But Hao nodded and turned the other way from the direction of the park. After a while, which was probably just a few minutes, I asked again, "What park are you going to?"

"One you've never been to before. You'll like it. Trust me."

I nodded, but there was a tone in Hao's voice that made me nervous. He sounded…different. I sat still. I had no other choice. What was I going to do? Run? For some reason, I wished Yoh was with me. I wished that he wasn't so mad at me. And most of all, I wanted to apologize for being so mean to him. Maybe I didn't listen to him enough. Wait a second! This is YOHH! Strike that! Forget Yoh! I'm having fun with Hao!

We reached another park in fifteen minutes, but it was one I had never been to. He got out of the car, but didn't even look back for me as he disappeared for five minutes. Then, he returned smiling. He was acting strange. I didn't like it…

But, he simply didn't notice my strange expression and took me out of the car. He picked me up into his arms and carried me to this area where it was remote from the area and veiled by a grove of trees. It was almost like a mini forest. Hao instructed me to close my eyes, which I did. Then, in the darkness, I could hear him walking further and further…deeper and deeper into the forest.

Finally, he let me open my eyes and I looked and saw a circle of lit candles in a little clearing surrounded by trees. The place looked enchanted because there were laces of angelic white silky curtains hanging from the branches of trees. It looked like I was being carried through shreds of clouds. In the center of the large circle of candles, Hao set me down and sat outside the circle. He smiled as he said in a quiet voice, "I love you."

I smiled. The feeling inside…oh…it was indescribable. I had never felt so loved and appreciated. IT was almost as if everything were too right. Things were too good…like a fantasy…a cliché storybook. Hao was Prince Charming and he had finally come to take me away from this horrid place.

But of course, not all dreams last because guess who came crashing our party…

"YOHHH!" I shrieked as I saw him breaking through the forest, yanking some of the white silky ribbons from branches as he stormed into the clearing. Of course, this was all to good. Of course, this moment with Hao was too perfect. Of course, this wouldn't be my crappy life if YOHH didn't come bursting into it at just the wrong time. Of course…of course…of course…I just wonder why I didn't expect it. Stupid me.

Yoh looked angry from what I saw, but suddenly, his face changed from rage to shock as he saw the romantic setting. Suddenly, he seemed to change his mind about being surprised, and returned to being furious as he grabbed Hao up by the collar saying, "What're you doing to her?"

"Ah…ha," Hao said laughing in Yoh's face, "well, before you came barging into our romantic moment, I was about to officially ask Anna out…but I guess, that's ruined."

I felt the heat rising to my face. The only thing that was keeping me from strangling Yoh was the fact that I could not stand up. But I let my glare do the beating as Yoh glanced at me. "You!" Yoh shouted, pointed at Hao, "You! You said (imitating Hao's voice) 'I'm gonna have your girl now'!"

"I am," Hao answered coolly, "Sorry if I sounded harsh, but what were you thinking I was going to do? I meant what I said. Anna loves me and I love her."

Yoh let go of Yoh's collar, or rather, threw Hao back in disgust.

Finally, I couldn't contain myself. I could not believe that Yoh would come so far to ruin everything for me. He couldn't just let me be happy….not just for once. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "YOH ASAKURA! I HATE YOU! I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME! YOU'RE THE REASON FOR EVERY AND ANY FEELING OF UNHAPPINESS THAT I FEEL! I WISH YOU'D DROP DEAD AND NEVER EVER EVER EVER COME BACK TO MY LIFE! GET OUT OF HERE! NOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

I stopped and standing there before me were two completely opposite facial expressions. Hao looked like he was perfectly at ease. His smile was satisfied, like ones that people wear after they've had a warm, filling dinner plate. As for Yoh, his expression looked like he was going to cry. The way his eyes were wide with hurt almost made me feel bad for a second, but I reminded myself NONONO! Yoh deserved it! IT was kinda harsh…NO! He really did deserve it! NO! YES! NO! YES!

I argued with my conscience for a while. The angel on my right shoulder was screaming back and forth with the devil on my left shoulder. If I felt bad now, I would simply ROT with guilt for everything I've ever done to Yoh in my past. I would not feel guilt! I would not ROT! NO guilt! No ROT! So, in the end, the devil finally jumped over to my right shoulder and punched the lights out of the angel. I WOULD NOT FEEL SORRY FOR MINBONG…NOT NOW…

"You heard me," I said darkly, "Get out of here, Yoh, and I don't ever want to see you after this moment on."

I expected an argument to spur. But…

Yoh turned.

He sighed.

Walked away…

Back through the trees, I watched him disappear…

And that's when the little angel returned to my right shoulder. I glanced at my conscience and saw that the little angel was weeping with her face buried in her pretty, delicate little hands.

GUILT. GUILT. GUILT.

ROT. ROT. ROT.

For a moment, I almost wanted Yoh to turn around and come back. I didn't realize how harsh my words were to him. Yoh was like a little kid. He expressed himself in all the wrong ways, and he took harsh words to his heart.

ROT. ROT. ROT.

But before I could think anymore horrifyingly depressing thoughts, Hao turned and looked down to me saying, "Now that Yoh's gone for good…"

"I feel so bad," I admitted.

Hao seemed to ignore my words as he looked into the woods, making sure that Yoh was gone. "Now that you told him off like that…he'll never come back."

"I know," I moaned, wanting to beg Hao to drop the subject.

But Hao's tone of voice changed. "He's gone now…who'll save you?"

I looked up. There was a flame in Hao's eyes, but I couldn't' figure it out. It looked animalistic. It looked like he was a beast, preying on his meal. It looked like…

Hao suddenly lunged foreword and slapped his hand over my mouth. I wanted to gasp in shock, but I couldn't even manage to move. My legs were sprawled out and useless under me. Hao's hand was harsh and squeezed painfully over my face as I felt his hands tear my clothes open. My shirt fell over my shoulders to reveal my undergarments. But Hao didn't stop. "What're you gonna do now ," I heard Hao say in my ear. His breath was warm upon my ears, "What're gonna do huh? Run?" A cruel chuckle followed as I tried to scream through his flesh, but I failed. He continued to tear my clothes from my body…tear my dignity from me…

Omg…save me…anyone…YOHH…I'm sorry.

The pain…the blood…the shame…the sorry…the helplessness…the regret…

In a matter of minutes it was over…and I felt nothing now…not even the bitter cold of the night could break through the barrier I built to keep out the shock.

This did not happen. It was only a nightmare. I woke up. But I did not. I did not wake up.

The only confirmation of reality was when I was shriveled up in a ball on the ground. I was trying to cover my shamed body from Hao's preying eyes as he pulled his clothes back on. I cowered as his smile struck me…it burned…it burned and tore my eyes from their sockets. I closed my eyes to keep myself from crying. But the tears came anyway. Hao stayed to watch me cry a little. And I did not want to. But I did.

I cried.

Finally, I heard him leaving. His steps were loud on the forest floor. I saw the sweat beaded on the back of his neck. Sweat that had dripped onto me. Sweat that had been made with such shame. Shame…

I watched his feet walking away. As he did, he accidentally knocked over a lit candle that was now as short as a fingernail. The spark of the candle lit onto some dead leaves. The flames rose and were now starting to ooze over and catch fire onto the silk ribbons. The fire crawled up and began to make a wall of heat and consuming death before me. A reflection of hell's fury.

I curled up, naked and bare. I did not care. Let it be.

Note; don't worri READERS this wont end just yet.. ITS GOING TO GET BETter ENJOY


	20. Do i love him?

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING CHARACTERS **

**OMGiSH……PROMISE ME rEADERS..do NOT KILL ME AFtER READIN THISS .XD….. ill update TOMOLO PROMISEE.. I noe this is SUSPENSEEE…. hehehehehe**

**Ch.20**  
The heat and flames closed in. I should the wrath of the red and orange arms of death licking my skin already. Closing my eyes, I let the tears fall freely. And suddenly, I realized what I wanted more than anything. I wanted Yoh. I wanted to hear his annoying voice. I wanted to see that boyish smile. I even wished I could hear him insult me.

Anything…

I just wanted Yoh. He always made me feel better while he made me feel bad at the same time.

I managed to peek through my tears as I felt the fire growing closer to me by the second. The flames singed my arm hairs. And just as Yoh had broken in my romantic fantasy, I saw a familiar shadow break through the flaming forest.

Yoh.

My Yoh.

You came.

I saw Yoh's face appear from the flames. This had to be an illusion. But I just saw a vague outline of his body. The smoke had blurred my vision along with my tears. He unbuttoned his shirt and wrapped around me. The gentleness of his hands were incredibly comforting as I felt his firm arms wrap around me. Then, I felt a cool breeze…we were moving…away from the fire. I looked back in time to see fire close completely into the clearing where I had once been lying—waiting for Death.

The flames consumed what little was left of the forest floor. I was hoping it would burn away my shame and pain with it. But when we cleared out of the forest, the pain was still there, branded in my heart just as clearly as the shame.

Yoh finally cleared the fire and kneeled down to check if I was okay. The blood that stained my thighs were now on parts of his shirt. My dishonor transferred to him. He shared this pain with me as I saw him look down at me with those eyes. For once, they weren't boyish, but deep, serious…kind…struck with concern…loving me…

Yoh was staring at my face for a moment before he looked away closing his eyes. He didn't want to see me bare...not it is wasn't by my choice. He took his shirt, which was now slipping from my shoulders. Slowly, he pulled it back over my body. Since his shirt was long, it covered me to my knees. And I noticed how he looked away from me. He did not want my body. He did not want what Hao wanted. He wanted me. And just me.

I couldn't find words as Yoh carried to an alley nearby where people wouldn't be able to see me. He set me down gently and sighed. There was rage in his eyes, and yet, he was looking at with such tenderness. It made me weaker, even now, when I was already weak.

But it was weakness in a different way. He made me feel weaker because he was so strong.

Yoh was there for me.

Did I love him? Do I love him?

Note: SRY PPL.. VERY VERY SHORT. BUT VERY VERY SWEEET.. hehe HOPE ULIKE IT?


	21. the break up?

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN SHAMANKinG CHARACTERS **

**DEAR READERS: so glad all of you liked it.. dontworri it wont end that soon.. so much more to come… more and more mroemroemore.. wahhahaha **

**And DON'T WORRI.. Hao is not OUT YET **

**Ch.21**  
Yoh turned away from me. He didn't seem to want to see me the way I was. I could feel my face…it was swollen. Hao's fingers had been clutching my mouth hard to keep me quiet. But, there was something on my mind that bothered me more than the pain and abuse I felt. I wanted to know why Yoh came back. After all those things I had said to him.

"Yoh," I said in a quiet voice. Yoh looked at me and leaned in to hear better as I continued, "Why did you come back? I mean, how did you know?"

Yoh gave me a smirk. "You're dumber than I thought, wifey."

I frowned at the title "wifey". So even in time such as these, Yoh can't be normal.

"I didn't even leave the park. I was sitting on the curb thinking about what you said and I decided what I wanted."

"What?"

"I was deciding what to do about us. You seemed happy without me. And then, I looked and saw Hao running by. It was weird because his shirt was open and there was a bit of blood stained on the corner. And…he was sweating. I thought he had murdered you…"

"I wish he had," I answered, looking away.

"But then, I looked back towards the woods and saw a bit of smoke rising and I ran in there. I knew you must be in trouble. Either that, or he was burning your dead body to be rid of the evidence."

I chuckled as I pulled Yoh's shirt tighter around my shoulders, "You're so imaginative."

"Well, I wasn't worried or anything," Yoh said, realizing that he had to cover the fact that he cared. He seemed to have decided that he wasn't going to care about me anymore, "I just can't get in trouble for the murder of my future wife. What would your mom think of me?"

I rolled my eyes. But somehow, Yoh was making me feel better. Being close to him and his obnoxious remarks made me feel like I was at home…it was something familiar to me…I had been trying so hard to run away from everything that I knew. I had been trying so hard to find change and a new and better place to be…but…I realized…that my place was at home. I belonged here with the things that I knew…with the people who knew me best…with Yoh…there was no denying it.

I was home.

Yoh was my home.

We sat in the alley alone for a few more minutes and for some odd reason or another, I had this great urge to just hug Yoh, or if not hug, than to lean on him. Yoh's shoulder was within my reach, so all I had to do was to cock my head to one side and let my weight fall onto his shoulder. It was all so easy, and all so hard at the same time. How could I do that? That would be showing my emotions for him! That would be…against everything I had worked so hard to deny!

Suddenly, Yoh tossed his head, making his fair hair fall away from his eyes to his ears. He seemed to be thinking about something very important. After a gentle sigh, he said, "I told your mom that our engagement was off."

I choked and turned to Yoh asking with tears in my eyes, "What?"

Yoh stood up, avoiding eye contact with me, "You've had it hard enough...I understand you now. You can't be happy with me around right? You want me gone right?"

"Yes...but..."

"Then, there's no argument needed. I already realized that. You'll find someone great for you. It's certainly not me."

I tried to speak, but Yoh continued.

"It's okay, Anna. I understand. There's not need for you feel sorry for me. I think it's perfectly normal for you to feel that way. You're always telling me how horrid I am...and after what you said in the forest, I called your mom and told her that I wanted it off. She'll never know it was you...she thinks I found someone else."

"Yoh..."

Yoh cringed as he heard me call his name, "It's fine, Anna...perfectly fine. I'm just going to move on with my life. It's not we were in love, right?"

This was all too sudden. I couldn't believe it.

"And with everything that happened to you tonight, I think I want to do you a favor and make things easier for you...if you're going to be going through the healing process after tonight, it would be better if I wasn't here to make things harder."

"Yoh…it's not like that…"

But Yoh seemed decided. He picked me up and just as we exited the alley and got into his car, the fire trucks started to come calling around the corner. The blast of their horns broke the silence of this cursed night. I watched the red and yellow lights flash, making Yoh's skin look like it was illuminated. He gently placed me into the front seat and pulled the shirt lower so that my thighs didn't show.

Then, in silence, he got into the driver's seat and began to drive. I watched a fountain of water burst forth from a hose as it quenched the fire's fury. They had put out the fire...so easily...just as Yoh had put me out...so easily...

Note: MAN.. isn't it getting better?.. ONE PROBLEM AFTER ANOTHER ONE..


	22. TTwat to do?

**Disclaimer: don't own shaman King characters…. **

**Ch. 22**  
Yoh dropped me off at home. I was shocked and embarrassed when I found that my brother opened the door. "Eric!" I almost screeched.

Eric stared me down. He seemed speechless. And of course, Eric was always low key and cool about everything, even seeing his sister half naked.

"What did you do with her?" Eric asked Yoh. Eric's low voice rumbled in my ears. It was the same tone all the time. Just relaxed and intense at the same time…but ALWAYS serious.

"Nothing!" Yoh cried immediately as he placed me into my brother's arms. I felt so light when Eric held me. My brother was just too macho. His bold facial features, bold smile, bold hair, bold speaking tone, bold eyes, bold walk, bold EVERYTHING made people feel safe and intimidated at the same time. No wonder my precious brother was a gang leader. Of course, no one knew I was related to him since Eric acted like he and I were from different planets.

Eric was an overprotective brother, but he never showed it. He just beat up people who messed with me and when they begged to know why they were being punished, he'd say, "Think hard and maybe you'll figure it out." Then, he'd leave his victims bleeding pints of blood into the sidewalk and walk away as if he had just bought a few cigarettes. Did I mention? My brother smokes like a chimney. My mom tried to talk him out of it about thirty times. And Eric tried once out of those thirty times to quit.

Actually, Eric's version of trying to quit would be something more like "Okay, I wont…five seconds later I need one so I'll do it…five seconds later Never hurt to have one more…five second later Eh, forget it…smoking is not a sin." Of course, he was right on that part. No part of the bible ever directly quoted, "Do not smoke". So, Eric smoked. No part of the bible directly quoted, "Do not beat people up until they are about to die, but don't die and end up in the hospital". So, Eric did so and followed his own version of Christianity. And I didn't argue. It seemed to work for him.

As for this moment, I couldn't tell what Eric was thinking. All I could see was Yoh looking up at Eric, and cringing under Eric's gaze. Yoh's face was mixed with fear and respect. Whichever one he felt more…he was probably right. Eric was fearsome. Eric was respectable. Both defined him perfectly.

After a moment or two of staring, Eric walked across the living room, saying to Yoh, "Stay there."

Yoh obeyed quivering like a dog that had just been freshly reprimanded.

Eric set me down on the couch and then went outside onto the front porch, closing the door behind him. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Yoh give me that look of "Is-your-brother-going-to-kill-me?".

To be honest, I didn't know.

But ten minutes later, Eric returned inside the house.

Yoh did not.

In fact, the following day, I had expected Yoh to visit. But he didn't. And I couldn't move from bed for two reasons.  
One: I was crippled.  
Two: I was too weak from Hao's beating to go to school.

People would ask where I was. I was always such a diligent student. What lie would I have to make up that they would believe? I knew. I would say that I was mugged. That would work. They would believe it and no one would have to know about the shame that I had learned to just hide under ashes of pain. Just as that forest had burnt down, I had been burnt, but hiding under the ashes, I managed to keep a shred of my pride. It was a small shred, but one I hung onto for dear life. Maybe it was the only part of me that Hao had not destroyed...Hao had not destroyed everything inside me and about me. He had not. I wouldn't let him. And then, I found out moments later that Eric would not let him either.

Eric entered my room, which made me literally jump.

I was in my pajamas, which was a white spaghetti strap top and tiny shorts. Should I mention that there was no bra underneath? Eric just stared blankly for a moment, wondering what was wrong with me before saying, "Don't worry, your hippo body means nothing to me stupid. I'm your brother."

----;; Hippo body?

Thanks…groan

I looked up at Eric asking, "Why are you in here? The last time you talked to me was in second grade."

"Who's this Hao kid?" Eric asked.

He was always so precise with his words. It made me sick. Eric could say anything with ease, which I couldn't do. I paused for a moment, figuring out a way to talk around the name "Hao", which I had sworn would stay away from the caverns of my mouth. "Um, he's this guy. Why?"

"I'm gonna kill him, okay?"

"What?" I jumped. Once again, Eric was going on with his precise and damn-right-to-the-point wording. "KILL?"

"Fine. I'll damage him."

"Eric…it's okay. I'm fine," I said. I felt both fearful and yet joyful. The feeling of having a protective and perfectly capable older brother gave me a warm, comforting feeling inside.

"It's not okay with me. I might not show that I care, but if anyone messes with my baby sis, I'm gonna give them a very good lesson."

"It's okay, Eric. Just drop it."

"Nah," Eric said, shaking his head, "It's not that easy. Not with me."

Before I could even bother to argue, Eric slammed the door behind him and left. I sat there. Umm…okay…was just about everything I could say. Just "Umm…ok…"

Note: WAAHHA.. Haos gonna get it.. or is he?lolxx.. ANOTHER CUTE GUY in the story heheh.. but not in shamanking ..XD gonna get better… I hope……. SO ENJOYY..


End file.
